Mates
by 17rwake
Summary: Emma just transferred to a new college to be with her boyfriend, Neal. She meets Killian Jones who is her new bathroom mate. They become close friends but Killian wants more even though someone else has her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I think I got everything, Mom." Emma put the last box on her desk and turned to her parents. Her mother's eyes were already starting to collect tears and her dad kept looking down the hallway with a concerned look.

"I can't believe my baby is in college. It was just yesterday I was holding you in my arms for the first time." Emma was pulled into her mom's arms before she could react. Her mother was always one to overreact and Emma always kept her feelings deep down. Her father finally stopped looking down the hallway and joined the hug.

"I will be fine you guys, I am only three hours away." Emma tried to pull away but they had a tight grip. Emma waited for what seemed like forever, for them to finally release. Her father went right back to looking down the hallway. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"I didn't know this was a co-ed dorm. Is it too late to change buildings?"

"Once again, it will be fine dad. This is the cheapest dorm they have. Now stop looking down the hallway, you look creepy." Her dad turned back into the room, tears were now collecting in his eyes.

"Come on, Mary. We better hit the road so that we don't hit rush hour traffic."

"But David, we haven't met her roommate yet." Emma smiled and just shook her head.

"She isn't coming till tomorrow. And you will met her during one of my breaks." Emma was pulled into another hug, luckily this one was shorter.

"Alrighty, call us if you have any problems. Do you still have the knife and pepper spray I got you?" Her dad pulled her mom to his side so that she wouldn't suffocate their only daughter.

"Yes, I have everything. You guys have to stop worrying so much, it is weird."

"Alright sweetie, we will see you in October. We love you." Her parents finally started heading out the door.

"I love you guys too." Emma smiled and waved at them till they walked down the hallway. _Finally_ Emma thought to herself. She loved her parents but they were a little crazy at some points. Emma started unpacking her suitcases, listening to her music through earbuds. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and smiled.

"Neal! I was wondering when you were going to come and visit." Neal pulled her into a kiss before he answered her.

"I had to talk to all the new freshman on my floor. Being an RA is hard." Emma laughed and gave him another kiss.

"Where do you live?"

"In North building. Over by the library." Emma's smile dropped a little.

"I was hoping that you were in the same building as me."

"Sorry, baby, but I can give you a private tour after you finish unpacking." Neal winked at her and Emma laughed getting another kiss before he released her. "I have a meeting in 10 minutes, so I will find you for dinner afterwards. Make sure you have your phone." Emma smiled and nodded. Neal waved at her and left. She turned back to what she was doing, she was almost done unpacking when there was a knock at her door.

"Hi there, you must be Emma!" An overexcited girl looked at her and held out her hand.

"Hi, and you are?" Emma shook her hand.

"My name is Tinkerbelle, but most people call me Tink. I am your RA on the floor, we have another RA but he is for the guys."

"Well, nice to meet you." Emma smiled awkwardly not sure what else to say.

"Oh we have a floor dinner tonight that I would love you to come to. That way you can meet everyone on the floor and make a ton of friends." Emma was getting a little annoyed of how excited this RA was.

"I will see if I can make it." Emma fake smiled at Tink hoping she would leave. Tink waved to her after giving her a thumbs-up. Emma sighed, _I have no idea how I am going to survive her_, she grabbed some of her towels and went to the adjoined bathroom. When she opened the door, there was someone in there.

"Oh my god! I am sorry." She quickly shut the door. It opened right after she closed it. A guy leaned on the door fame, looking at her. He was probably one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. His black hair was messy but it looked damn good on him. He had some stubble on his face, and one of his eyebrows was raised at her. _Holy crap_ she thought she looked at his eyes. They were a sea blue, like the sky after a raining day. It was hard to break his intense stare but when she did her eyes looked up and down his body. He was wearing a V-neck white shirt that showed some chest hair, his jeans hugged his hips perfectly and she could see his six-pack through his shirt.

"Well hey there." The mystery man finally spoke. Emma inhaled quickly. _Shit he has an accent._

"I am so sorry about just opening the door. I will remember to knock next time." Emma finally answered, _I probably look like a creepy person just looking at him._

"It is no problem, I was just hanging up some of my stuff. My name is Killian Jones." He gave her a half smile and held out his hand.

"Emma Swan." She shook his hand.

"Well nice to meet you, Swan. Are you new here?" His eyes looked up and down her, she started to blush a little. _Stop it, Emma. You have a boyfriend._

"Umm yeah, I just transferred from NYC. I am a sophomore."

"Nice, so am I. Maybe we will have some classes together. Where is your roommate?" He looked around the room.

"She isn't coming until tomorrow."

"Hey, Victor come meet our new bathroom mate." Killian yelled, without taking his eyes off of Emma. A dirty blonde guy walked through the bathroom, standing behind Killian. _Damn why are all these guys so hot._ Emma smiled at him and waved.

"Victor this is Swan. Swan, this is my roommate and one of my best mates, Victor Whale." He nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you, Swan. That is a strange name." Emma felt heat rush to her cheeks again.

"That is my last name, my name is Emma." He chuckled and smiled.

"Are you coming to the dinner tonight?" Killian captured her attention once again. He had moved into her room, walking around.

"I am not sure. I told my boyfriend I would have dinner with him." Emma tried to ignore the flash of jealously that went through Killian's eyes.

"Oh, who is your boyfriend?"

"Neal Cassidy. He is an RA in the North Building."

"Oh I know him, I thought he was dating that Tamara chick. But I guess I was wrong." _Who the hell is Tamara. I will have to ask Neal._

"Nope we have been dating since high school." Emma smiled at him, her eyes held in an intense stare with him.

"Well I have to go finish unpacking. I hope you can come to the dinner." He winked at her, walking back through the bathroom. Emma didn't even notice that Victor had left. _Shit, why did I have to share a bathroom with a freaking model._ Emma shook all thoughts of Killian out of her head before returning to unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Where are you, babe?" Emma asked Neal on the phone. She was waiting for him outside the dining hall.

"Sorry, hun. I am going to have to take a rain check, one of my floor mates is having a panic attack." Emma sighed.

"Fine, fine. I will just have dinner with my floor then. By the way, who is Tamara?" Emma had tried not to let what Killian said to her get to her but she had to know.

"Sorry baby, gotta go." Neal hung up suddenly, Emma slammed her thumb on the off button. _Son of a bitch._ She sighed and walked into the dining hall. It was full of students and some parents. She looked around at all the options for food, finally deciding on burger and fries with hot chocolate and cinnamon. She looked around the tables till she saw Tink waving her hands like she was waving an airplane down. She weaved in between tables till she reached to table. Her floor had pushed three tables together so they could all sit next to each other. As she looked for a free seat, Killian and Victor waved to her, pointing to a sit next to Killian.

"Hey, Swan, I thought you had a date." Killian stood up and pulled out her chair, she smiled at him and sat down.

"Well, look who is the gentleman." Killian leaned in, next to her ear, as he pushed her in.

"I am always a gentleman, unless you ask me otherwise." Emma laughed and hit him in the shoulder as he sat down next to her. They talked about a bunch of stuff before Tink stood up, tapping a spoon to her cup.

"Hi everyone, I am so excited to be one of your RA's this year. We are going to have a blast. I am also lucky to be working with the greatest men's RA, Graham." Tink clapped louder than anyone at the table. Emma groaned and rolled her eyes at the overexcitement. Killian chuckled next her after he heard the groan. He leaned over to her ear, again, as Tink and Graham started to talk.

"Oh my gosh, guys, I am so super excited to be so annoying." He mocked Tink's high pitched voice, perfectly. Emma let out a loud laugh, quickly covering her mouth as everyone at the table turned to her.

"How about you start it off?" Graham looked at her. _Damn even the RA is hot._ Emma looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tell us about yourself." Graham and Tink sat down, the whole table stared at her. She felt heat go to her cheeks.

"Well, my name is…" She was cut off by Tink.

"You have to stand up. That way people know what you look like." Emma smirked at Tink before standing.

"Like I was saying, my name is Emma Swan. I am a sophomore that transferred from NYC. I am majoring in Criminal Justice so that I can become a detective." Emma sat down quickly, also hitting Killian in the shoulder for chuckling at her.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. How about you Killian?" Graham smiled at her before looking at Killian. A couple of girls giggled as he stood up, Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, most of you guys already know me, I am Killian Jones. I am a sophomore as well and I am majoring in Engineering. I was born and raised in a small town called Storybrooke, not too far from here." Emma decided to mess with Killian during his talk, she ran her fingers up and down the calf of his leg, her hand out of sight of her floor mates. As he sat down, he grabbed her fingers, holding them on top of his thigh. The table went on to talk about themselves, Killian kept hold of Emma's hand, drawing patterns on the top of her hand. She felt her cheeks turning red, she guessed that Killian saw her red cheeks because he smirked at her.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting all of you. Don't forget that we have a building meeting on Monday. You must go unless you have practice or work." Everyone stood up as Graham talked. Killian finally released Emma's hand, giving her a half-smile. Victor, Killian, and Emma walked outside after dumping their trash. They snuck out before Tink or Graham came over to talk to them more.

"That was torture." Victor groaned. "I swear I might stitch Tink's mouth shut, her voice is so annoying." They all laughed as they walked around campus.

"Have you gotten a tour of the campus, Swan?" Killian looked at Emma with his intense stare.

"Nope, my boyfriend was going to but he had to cancel."

"Well then, Victor and I give the best tours on campus." Emma laughed and they walked into different buildings. Victor told Emma which buildings had which classrooms, while Killian focused on the best make out spots and best place to throw a party. They finally walked back to the dorm room, it was almost 10 o'clock. Emma was surprised that there were still people unpacking, and how some parents were still here. When they got up to their floor, Emma saw her door was open.

"Were you expecting company?" Killian looked at the open door then down at Emma. She shook her head and leaned over to look in the doorway. There was a girl, dressed in black and red, unpacking boxes.

"Ruby?" Emma looked confused, she thought her roommate said that she wasn't coming till tomorrow.

"Emma! It is great to finally meet you, not just on Facebook." Ruby stood up straight and Emma saw how gorgeous she was. _Shit, there must be something in the water that makes these people so gorgeous._ Ruby had long brown hair and sharp green eyes, she was wearing red short shorts with a black tank top. She walked over to Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"Well, well who are you guys?" Ruby saw Victor and Killian over Emma's shoulder.

"Killian Jones and this is my roommate, Victor Whale." Ruby nodded hello to them, Emma noticed that she and Victor were staring each other intensely.

"It was nice to meet you, Ruby. And we will see you tomorrow." Killian winked at Emma before pulling Victor into their room. Ruby closed the door and turned to Emma with a shocked look.

"Those men are tasty looking. Where in God's name did you find them?" Emma laughed.

"They are our bathroom mates."

"Oh no, I thought we shared a bathroom with two girls not two guys that are clearly models." Ruby suddenly looked nervous.

"Nope, I was just as shocked as you are. But they don't seem like perverts that will watch us as we shower." Ruby and Emma laughed. Ruby went back to unpacking as Emma sat on top of her bed.

"Which one do you want?" Ruby looked at Emma as she put away her clothes.

"What?"

"The models, since you saw them first you get first choice." Emma laughed.

"I have a boyfriend so I am good." Ruby looked at her shocked.

"Lucky you, is it that Killian guy?" She winked at Emma before turning back to her closet.

"Oh lord no, my boyfriend is an RA in the North building."

"Oh ok, so you won't mind if I go for Victor?" Ruby's cheeks started to turn red as she asked.

"Go right ahead, he looked really into you." They laughed and spent to rest of the night talking about everything they could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"GOOD MORNING!" Emma jumped wake, Tink was standing in their room with a giant smile. Ruby sat up with a pissed off face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ruby was almost yelling. _Wow when she said she wasn't a morning person, she wasn't joking._ Emma smiled a little then turned to Ruby.

"This is Tink, remember I was telling you about her." Ruby glared at Emma then back Tink.

"Hi, you must be Ruby. I am so happy you are here." She walked over to Ruby to shake her hand but Ruby threw her pillow at her.

"Hi, now get the hell out!" Ruby glared at Tink till she walked to the door.

"I was just going to tell you guys that we are having a floor breakfast. Graham made pancakes." Tink skipped out the door, closing it behind her.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she was crazy." Ruby laid back down on her bed after getting her pillow.

"And you weren't kidding about being a morning person." They rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep. Just as Emma started to drift off, a giant wave of water soaked her. She didn't have to look at Ruby to see if she got wet because she could hear the screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Emma and Ruby jumped up and yelled at the same time. Killian and Victor were standing in the middle of the room with buckets in their hands.

"You two are a real ray of sunshine in the morning." Killian and Victor started clutching their sides as they laughed. Emma and Ruby picked up the, now soaked, pillows and started hitting the guys. Killian wrapped his arms around Emma, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Victor had tackled Ruby to the floor, she was laughing and trying to wiggle free. Emma started kicking her feet and Killian smacked her ass, laughing and spinning around.

"Umm… Hi." Everyone froze what they were doing and looked at the door. Neal was standing in the doorway, holding coffee and a bag of doughnuts. He glared at Killian as he put Emma back on the floor.

"Hi baby. I didn't know you were coming." Emma walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss. He glared at her then at Killian.

"Obviously, I thought I would come surprise you since I missed our date. Why are you soaking wet?"

"Killian and Victor thought it would be funny to wake Ruby and I up by throwing water on us." Neal finally broke his stare from Killian and looked at Ruby, who was standing next to Victor.

"Hi, I am Ruby. Emma's roommate, you must be the boyfriend." Neal nodded to her. Everyone stood, nervously, not sure what to say next.

"Well Victor and I will go. It was nice seeing you, Neal." Killian and Victor slide by Neal and Emma. Ruby looked around not sure what to do.

"I think I will go get some pancakes." She slide out as fast as she could. Emma walked over to her desk, sitting in her chair. Neal stared at her, pissed.

"You do understand that is not appropriate for a girl that has a boyfriend." Neal put the coffee and doughnuts on her desk, crossing his arms.

"Oh please, it is harmless fun. You don't have to act like a dick about it." Emma leaned back in her chair and glared at him. She knew how to deal with Neal when he became jealous.

"And out of all the guys, Killian is the one that spinning you around. His nickname is Hook for a reason."

"I don't care what his nickname is, he is a cool guy to hang out with. I don't see why you are acting like this." Emma picked up a doughnut, picking it apart.

"You came here to be with me, remember?"

"That is only one of the reasons. I also came here because of the amazing Criminal Justice program." Neal stiffen, which Emma decided to ignore. The reason that she and Neal fought a lot was because she didn't let him bully her.

"I don't want you to see Killian anymore or that blonde kid anymore." Emma jumped up, now Neal hit a nerve. She glared at him, crossing her arms.

"That is not going to happen, if you want me to stop seeing Killian then you stop seeing Tamara." Emma watched a guilty look pass through Neal's eyes, replaced by anger.

"You don't know Tamara."

"I have heard things. You know it is inappropriate for you let people think you dating someone that is not your girlfriend." Emma threw his statement right back in his face.

"Tamara is just my lab partner. There is nothing going on. I am sorry for getting pissed at you, baby." Emma could tell that was a lie from a mile away. Neal never apologized first, especially if he was one that started the fight.

"I want to meet her."

"What?" Neal started to look nervous. _Ha I caught the cheating bastard._ Emma smiled to herself

"I want to meet Tamara, if there is nothing going on then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok then. How about at dinner tonight?" That answer caught Emma off guard. She was getting ready to dump him not to have dinner with his 'lab partner'. "I will call her and make sure she can do it."

"That would be great. Thank you for the doughnuts by the way." Emma decided to put this fight on the back burner. _Maybe he isn't cheating on me, I could just be going crazy._ Neal smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"I will see you later. I have to get back to my dorm room." Emma nodded and kissed him goodbye. She sighed as he closed the door. _Crap now I get to meet the whore that might be sleeping with my boyfriend._ Emma groaned and grabbed her shower tote, she was so deep in her thoughts, she forgot to knock before opening the door. She gasped when she saw Killian. Steam had filled the room from his shower and he was wrapping a towel around his waist, water droplets ran down his chest and through his abs. His hair was soaking wet and he looked at her with a half-smile. It reminded her of McSteamy in Grey's Anatomy.

"Enjoying the view, Swan?" She smirked at him after she finally tore her eyes from his body.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to knock again."

"It is no problem, if you ever want to join, just come in." He winked at her and she groaned while rolling her eyes. "I will leave unless you want company." He raised an eyebrow at her, looking up and down her body.

"No I am pretty sure I can take a shower by myself." She started pushing him out the door, he chuckled and bite his bottom lip, Emma had to control herself to not pull those lips towards hers.

"Just give a yell if you need me." She shut the door quickly behind him, leaning against it. _Shit this is going to be harder then I thought with him right next door._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As Emma walked into her room after her shower, Ruby walked in with a plate of pancakes.

"These are freaking amazing." She passed one to Emma as she getting dressed. "Oh so how is your boyfriend?" Ruby sat on her bed, looking at Emma with interest.

"He was pissed but when I mention this chick, Tamara, he suddenly said sorry. It was weird."

"Sorry to break it to you, but he is totally sleeping with her. Once you break up with him, you can go for Killian." Ruby laughed and winked at her. Emma rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the pancake.

"Damn these are amazing."

"So did you?"

"Did I what?" Emma gave Ruby a confused look.

"Break up with Neal." Emma shook her head as she took another pancake. "Why the hell not?"

"I am having dinner with him and Tamara tonight. They could just be lab partners." Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed.

"A twelve year old could see he is cheating on you. But do what you want, Victor and Killian asked if we want to grab lunch together." Ruby looked at Emma with hopefully eyes.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"I will go tell them, is noon ok for you?" Emma nodded and Ruby walked through the bathroom to the next room. Emma sat in front of her mirror doing her hair, while Ruby took a shower. At exactly noon, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Before Emma could walk over to open it, Killian pushed it open.

"Are you, lovely ladies, ready to go?" He winked at Emma as Victor walked into the room behind him.

"Yup. Ruby is over at Tink's room. She felt she should say sorry for yelling at her this morning." Emma grabbed her keys and ID before following Killian and Victor out of her room.

"Well then we are going to be waiting for a long time." Emma laughed at Victor's comment as she locked the door. They walked down the hall, a couple of guys that passed them whistle at Emma. She tried to ignore the fact that Killian stiffen at the whistling. When they reached Tink's room, Ruby was walking out.

"God that was torture. She wants to go bowling now." They laughed as they walked to the dining hall. Emma walked next to Killian while Ruby and Victor followed them.

"How is the boyfriend?" Killian looked at Emma with his intense stare, she loved and hated.

"Fine. We made up." Emma looked ahead, avoiding the stare.

"That's good I guess. You guys sounded really pissed this morning."

"You listened?!"

"It is hard not to when you are yelling at each other the whole time." Emma smirked at him as he held the door open. They found an empty table and placed their stuff down before looking for food.

"I think Ruby and Victor really hit it off, don't you think?" Emma asked Killian as they waited in line.

"Yeah, Victor was talking about her last night after we said goodnight. I have never seen him like that with any other girl." Emma smiled and looked down, Killian was looking at her with his intense stare again.

"Ruby talked about him a little bit too." When she looked at him, he gave her a half-smile that made her feel a little weak.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Emma smirked at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"What did you say about me?" He winked at her and she smirked again.

"What makes you think I talked about you?"

"Well then I won't tell you what I said about you." Killian turned away, pretending to be mad.

"Wait, you talked about me!?" Emma pushed him a little, he chuckled.

"I can't tell you that. Since you won't tell me."

"Fine then." _Two can play this game._ She slide in front of him, arms crossed and her back to him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he put his chin on her shoulder.

"Aw don't be mad at me, love." He quickly kissed her on her cheek before standing up straight. Emma looked at him and smirked.

"You started it." Killian winked at her and reached around her to grab the food. They walked back to the table, shoving each other on the way over. Ruby and Victor were already at the table, sitting next to each other, whispering and stealing looks at each other. Killian pulled out Emma's chair like the night before, Emma turned to look at him and winked. He groaned, pushed her in super close to the table so that she couldn't move and laughed as he sat in his own chair. Suddenly a brown haired girl came over and sat in Killian's lap. The whole table got quiet, even Ruby and Victor, and looked at the intruder.

"Did you miss me, baby?" The mystery woman pulled Killian in for a crushing kiss. Emma quickly looked at her food before she puked. It looked like the girl was tearing off Killian's face. When she looked at Ruby, Ruby mouthed to her 'who the hell is that'. Emma shrugged her shoulders, Victor leaded to Ruby's ear and whispered her something. Finally Killian and the intruder pulled apart.

"Milah, what the bloody hell?" Killian glared at her, pushing her off his lap. He looked to where Emma was sitting but she had moved to sit next to Ruby. He gave her a confused look but Emma just looked down at her food.

"I thought you would want to say hi to your girlfriend." Milah took his chin in her hand and turned his head so he looked at her. He pulled her hand off and placed it on her lap.

"We broke up, remember?"

"No we were just taking a break during the summer." Killian shook his head and looked back at Emma, hoping she would look at him.

"Umm why do you keep looking at that whore?" Milah turned her head and looked at Emma with a disgusted look. Emma slammed her fork down on the table and glared at Milah.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me." Milah raised an eyebrow, challenging Emma.

"I don't see why you are calling me a whore, you were the one throwing herself at a guy that clearly wants nothing to do with you." Emma glared at Milah with anger. The table looked at the two girls not sure what was going on.

"I saw the way you were flirting with him in line. He is taken so go find some hobo, at least he will be in your league." Emma's jaw dropped in shock. _Who the hell does this hoe-bag think she is?_ Milah turned back to Killian, which set Emma off even more. She took her drink and stood up so that she could dump it on the bitch's head. Milah let out a yell and spun around, standing up to look Emma in the eyes. Everyone in the lunch room fell silent and looked at the two girls.

"You looked and smelled like you needed a bath." Emma snarled at Milah before she collected her stuff and walked out the doors.

"YOU BITCH!" Emma could hear Milah scream from outside the building and she couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Oh my god, Emma!" Ruby busted in their room, laughing. Emma couldn't help but laugh as well, it was one of the most exciting things she has done in sometime. "You should have seen her face after you left."

"I could hear her scream after I was outside." Ruby sat next to Emma, still laughing.

"You should have seen Victor too. Milah started talking shit about how she would have beat your ass if you didn't run so quickly out of there. Then Victor stood up and told her to shut the fuck up." Emma and Ruby started laughing all over again.

"Wow, you two are in a good mood." Victor was leaning in the doorway. Ruby patted to the spot next to her. As he sat down, Emma smiled at him.

"Ruby was just telling about what happened afterwards." Victor chuckled.

"She is one of the biggest bitches you will ever meet. She is currently yelling at Killian for who knows what." He causally threw his arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"What is the deal with those two anyway?" Emma tried to not too be interested in Killian's love life but she couldn't help but ask.

"They dated all through freshman year till Killian got tired of how crazy she was. Imagine what happened in the dining hall but ten times worse. He broke up with her after finals and went back to his normal ways of being a major playboy. I am guessing Milah doesn't understand it is over."

"No she does not." Everyone looked at the door and laughed. Killian was standing in the doorway, his hair messed up more than normal and lips were swollen. He looked like he hadn't slept in 48-hours. He smirked at them and sat next to Emma, putting his hand on her leg, she stiffen at the touch. "I am sorry about that, Swan. I was hoping to avoid her till tomorrow."

"It is fine, I found it a little fun. Except you look like hell." She laughed at him and he squeezed her knee. Killian placed his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"That chick is crazy, I would try to talk to her and she would attack my lips. Then I would try to walk away and she would start throwing punches. I don't remember her being this crazy." Victor laughed and looked at his friend.

"She has always been this crazy, you were just so much in love, and you didn't see what we saw all last year." Killian chuckled after he hit Victor in the arm.

"Are you guys going to the party on Friday?" Killian moved his head to Emma's lap, looking up at her. She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through his hair. _Damn he had some soft hair._

"What party?" Ruby's question pulled Emma out of her thoughts.

"Jefferson, one of my other mates, is throwing a party in the gym. He throws the maddest parties ever. Besides I would love to see you in a short tight dress." Killian winked at Emma, who hit the top of his head and laughed.

"Hell yeah, it sounds fun. Right, Emma?" Ruby looked at her with hopefully eyes and Emma nodded.

"Emma?!" Emma's head shot up and looked at the voice, Neal was standing in the doorway. She quickly stopped running her finger through Killian's hair and pushed him off her.

"Hi, baby. What is up?" She stood up and walked over.

"I was coming to hang out and tell you that Tamara can't come for dinner." Emma's face dropped a little.

"That is too bad. You can still have dinner, right?" It got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"I am sorry babe, I have a thing with my floor." Neal looked down at the floor. Emma could tell that once again he was lying.

"Cheater." Killian coughed into his hand, making Ruby and Victor laugh. Emma spun her head around and glared till they stopped.

"I see you are busy so I will leave you alone." Neal started walking out the door.

"Thanks a lot guys." Emma glared at her friends before chasing after Neal, shutting the door behind her.

"What is so amazing about that guy?" Killian asked Ruby, he was pissed that Emma couldn't see that the guy was clearly cheating on her.

"They have been dating since freshman year of high school. Emma says she is really in love with him."

"Can't she see that he is bad news?" Killian looked at the closed door.

"Wow, you sound super jealous." Killian's head whipped around to look at Victor.

"I am not. I just care."

"Sure whatever, may I remind you that I have lived with you for two years. I know when you are crazy about a chick and when you are not." Killian just groaned and the group changed topics.

Emma didn't return till after 10 at night, she tried to slip into her room without Ruby noticing but Ruby caught her red-handed.

"Where were you?" Ruby looked at Emma's messed up hair and her wrinkled clothes. Emma gave her a nervous smiled, hoping Ruby won't want to know the answer to that. Ruby just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"What have you been up to?" Emma changed topics.

"I have been thinking of a plan to get the guys back." Ruby gave Emma an excited look and Emma rushed over to her bed.

"Tell me! It better be freaking amazing."

"We sneak into their room before they go to gym in the morning, Victor told me they go every morning at 5. So we just sneak in and go under their beds, when they get out we grab their ankles, scaring the crap out of them." Ruby's face spread into a giant grin. Emma laughed and nodded

"That is great. I can't wait." They high fived and started getting ready for bed since they had to get up early.

Emma's alarm went off at 4:45 am, she quickly turned it off. Ruby moaned and crawled out of bed. They changed into all black clothes before going into the bathroom. Emma checked the door knob, it was unlocked. She opened the door quietly, motioning to Ruby to follow. It was pitch black in the room, Emma turned her phone on so that see where Killian was sleeping. When she found him, she slide under his bed. She looked to her side and saw Ruby doing the same under Victor's bed. They laid in silence, waiting for the guys alarm to go off. Finally the alarm started to beep and Killian slammed his hand on the off button. Victor moaned and sat up, Killian jumped out of bed. Emma quickly grabbed his ankles before he walked away and he yelled.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" He fell down on his face, groaning and cursing. Emma had to cover her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh out loud. Suddenly Ruby started to yell. Victor had seen what happened to Killian so he got out of bed on the side and pulled Ruby out by her ankles. Emma watched with shock when suddenly Killian grabbed her wrists and pulled her out, on top of him.

"Well, well I caught a Swan." Emma started to laugh and rolled off of him, Ruby was giggling as Victor pulled her up.

"What were you two doing?" Victor asked Ruby.

"We were going to scare you but it only worked on Killian." They all laughed when suddenly Killian scooped up Emma and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Killian?" Emma tried to sound mad but failed when she started to giggle.

"Now I get to have my revenge." He smacked her ass before walking towards the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Killian! What the hell are you doing?" Emma started kicking her legs when she heard him turn on the shower.

"I am just going to help you get ready for your first day of classes." He chuckled as he took her off his shoulder and put her in the shower, fully clothed. Emma could hear Ruby and Victor laughing the doorway as she got soaked. Killian stood back and grinned, she smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him in.

"Damn, Swan. This would be ten time better without our clothes." He winked at her as his now soaked clothes clung to his body.

"Aw next time." Emma winked back at him before climbing out. Killian looked at her from the shower as she put on a towel.

"You know, Swan, you have a fine body when you are wet." Emma groaned and walked out of the room, Ruby following.

"Oh my god, that was great." Ruby grinned at Emma, who just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"For you, I got soaked." Emma pulled off her soaked jeans and shirt. As she was getting out new clothes, Killian opened the door.

"I love the view in this room." Emma quickly wrapped the towel around her before throwing a book at Killian's head. He laughed as he shut the door so that it missed him. "I was just coming to give you your phone. Lucky for you that you dropped it before your shower." Emma grabbed her phone before slamming the door. Ruby just sat on her bed and laughed.

"He has it bad for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Emma tried to play innocent but failed. Ruby just rolled her eyes before getting her stuff.

"I will take a shower now since you already got one." Emma stuck her tongue out as Ruby went into the bathroom. Emma laid out her outfit, all black except for her red leather jacket. 15 minutes later, Ruby finally got out of the bathroom. Emma grabbed her tote and went into the bathroom, it was still a little steamy from Ruby's shower. She turned on the water and got in, as she was about to get out the guy's door opened.

"Killian!" Emma yelled, wrapping the shower curtain around her but it wasn't Killian.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize someone else was in here." A cute looking guy with brown hair and blue eyes was looking at her. She blushed, then glared at him.

"You can leave now." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry about that darling, my name is Jefferson by the way." Suddenly Killian appeared, pulling Jefferson by his collar out of the bathroom, slamming the door. Emma could hear Killian yelling at him but decided to ignore it. She walked back into the room and started getting dressed.

"What is all the yelling about?" Ruby looked at Emma, confused.

"Jefferson walked in on me in the shower and Killian is pissed now." They rolled their eyes and finished getting ready. Emma and Ruby didn't have class for another half hour so they went to the dining hall to get breakfast. Emma grabbed a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon when she saw Neal. She was about to yell his name when she saw a girl run up to him and give him a hug. Ruby looked at Emma then to where she was glaring.

"Do you think that is Tamara?" Emma shrugged and looked at her mug.

"Who knows? He can be friends with girls just like l can be friends with guys." Ruby and Emma walked to class quickly. Ruby had a different class then Emma so they said goodbye in the lobby. Emma walked into her class and grabbed an empty seat in the back.

"Is this seat taken?" Emma looked up to see Jefferson. "Oh hey, I remember you."

"I remember you too. No, this seat isn't taken." Emma smiled at him as he sat down.

"Never got your name, I tried asking Killian but he was a little mad. Sorry about this morning by the way." Emma laughed.

"Emma Swan." She shook the hand he was holding out to her.

"May I squeeze by?" Emma and Jefferson turned to see Killian. They nodded together and stood up so Killian could slide to the other side of Emma.

"I didn't know you were in Criminal 101." Emma looked at Killian. _I thought he was in engineering._

"I need some more credits and this seemed like an interesting class."

"Hey, buddy." Jefferson nodded at Killian, who just glared. The professor walked in and started teaching. Emma started taking notes when Jefferson passed her a note.

**J: **What is the deal with you and K

**E: **Friends and bathroom mates

**J: **So you are single

**E: **No I have a boyfriend

**J: **That is too bad

Emma smiled at the note before putting it in her notebook. The professor released them early and Emma grabbed her stuff. Jefferson waved goodbye before heading off. Killian waited for Emma and walked out with her.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Killian asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I can't, I am going to wait for Neal." Killian nodded and walked off. Emma sat in a chair near Neal's class. She put her earbuds in and waited. Finally, his class started walking out, she watched the door waiting. Neal finally walked out with the same girl from this morning under his arm. Emma jumped up and marched over to them. Neal was about to pull the mystery woman in for a kiss when Emma punched him.

"What the fuck… oh shit." Neal's face went from pissed to scare.

"What the fuck is right! Who the hell is this?" She glared at the two of them, waiting for an answer.

"This is Tamara." Neal looked down at the floor, holding his jaw.

"Is this Emma?" Tamara looked at Neal.

"Yes, bitch, I am the girlfriend. And you must be the slut that has been sleeping with him." Emma glared at her, fighting hard to keep control from hitting her. Neal looked up and glared at Emma, pissed now.

"You don't get to talk…" Emma raised her hand cutting him off mid-sentence.

"No, you son of a bitch, I do get to talk to her and you like that. I trusted you, everyone was right and I look like the worlds dumbest person." Emma walked off, not waiting for a response. She felt like she should be crying but she couldn't seem to let the tears flow. She saw Ruby walking out of class and waved to her. Ruby walked over, when she saw Emma's face, she looked confused.

"What happened to you? Class couldn't have been that bad."

"I am officially single now." Emma laughed, she started to clutch her slide because of how hard she was laughing. Ruby looked confused and worried.

"I think we need to get you some food and something to drink. Something strong." Ruby took Emma's arm and they walked to the dining hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Emma and Ruby sat at an empty table in the dining hall with their lunch. Emma explained everything that happened with Neal, Ruby nodded and listened.

"Shit, I can't believe I missed that. And you should have totally punched the bitch." Emma laughed as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. Victor appeared suddenly and covered Ruby's eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered into her ear, Emma could see Ruby shiver.

"Johnny Depp." Victor laughed and sat down next to her. She pulled him into a hug then turned back to Emma.

"So now what are you going to do?"

"Who is going to do what?" Killian slide in the sit next to Emma as he messed up her hair. She swatted his hand away and fix her hair.

"Emma is single!" Ruby blurted out, Emma glared at her.

"Wow when did this happen?" Victor looked interested and Killian looked the happiest Emma had ever seen him.

"After class, I caught him almost kissing Tamara. I punched him and broke up with him." Victor laughed and gave her a high-five. He turned his attention back to Ruby and Killian leaned towards Emma, brushing his lips against her ear.

"Now we can really enjoy that shower." Emma turned to him, noses brushing against each other.

"Keep dreaming." She winked at him and Killian moaned.

"Killian!" He jumped at the suddenly yell of his name. Milah was suddenly in his lap again, sucking his face off. Emma groaned and looked at her fries.

"Milah, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Killian quickly pushed her off his lap. Emma giggled at the shocked expression on Milah's face. "We aren't together anymore."

"You keep saying that but I don't think you really mean it." Milah leaned in for another kiss when suddenly Killian whipped his head around and pulled Emma in for kiss. Her eyes got big with shock, Killian held the back of her neck and whispered against her mouth.

"Play along, please." Emma gripped the collar on his shirt and pressed her lips against his, her tongue ran along his lips till he gave her access. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Milah was gone. She pulled herself away and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Emma looked at Ruby and Victor, their jaws were open in shock, and Killian's head fell on top of her shoulder as he sighed.

"Thank you so much, Swan. I owe you." Emma smiled and patted his head.

"I will be collecting that." She felt him smile against her shoulder before he straighten up.

"Thank God, you are single. I think it is time to celebrate." Ruby clapped with excitement.

"Oh my gosh please." Victor laughed at her excitement and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"We can go to Mad Hatter." Killian nodded and looked at Emma.

"What is Mad Hatter?"

"It is a bar that Jefferson' dad owns. Best place to get booze when you are under age." Emma blushed when Killian winked at her.

"Sounds fun. When?"

"Tonight." Ruby clapped again, the table laughed.

"Emma and I will meet you at 8." Emma nodded in agreement before standing up.

"I will see y'all later, I have a class to go to." She waved goodbye before leaving. _Tonight is going to be amazing._

* * *

"Wow, Emma, you look amazing." Emma spun around for Ruby, laughing. She was wearing a tight black lace dress with sheer paneling in different spots.

"You aren't too bad yourself." Ruby spun, wearing the same dress only in red. There was a knock at the bathroom door, Ruby and Emma didn't even move to open it because they knew the guys would. Killian pushed the door open and whistled.

"Damn, it should be illegal for you girls to look that hot." He winked at them, Ruby and Emma blushed. Victor walked in and looked at Ruby, letting out a low whistle.

"You look gorgeous." Victor kissed her hand then turned to Emma.

"You look good too. Sorry." Emma smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"You look gorgeous too, Emma." Jefferson walked through the door and Emma blushed again.

"I didn't know you were coming." She pulled Jefferson into a hug, Killian stiffen at the sight.

"Well it is my dad's bar plus I couldn't pass a chance to see you again." Jefferson looked at her then looked at the group. "Alright let's hit the road." They decided to take Victor's car since he said he would be the sober driver. Ruby climbed into the passenger's seat and Emma slide in between Killian and Jefferson. She sat with her hands in between her legs, feeling awkward. Killian and Jefferson had each placed a hand on her knees. Emma decided to stare at Victor and Ruby who were holding hands in the front. After an awkward half hour, they finally reached the Mad Hatter. Killian was the first to open his door and held his hand out to help Emma out. When she slid out, Killian placed a hand on the small of her back, while Jefferson put his arm around her shoulders. Ruby and Victor seemed to not notice anything that was going on with the rest of the group, they just whispered to each other and held hands.

"Welcome to Mad Hatter, I will get you a beer, Emma." Jefferson winked at her before walking towards the bar. Killian took her hand and led her over to an empty pool table.

"Have you played before?" He handed her a cue stick then grabbing his own.

"I was actually the best pool player at my old school." Emma winked at him and started getting the balls ready.

"Here you go." Jefferson passed a beer to Emma and Killian. "Are we playing pool?"

"Emma claims she is the best pool player ever." Killian mocked Emma, she hit him on the ass with her cue. Jefferson laughed and grabbed a cue.

"Victor, Ruby, come play." Emma waved over to the love birds. They walked over still holding hands.

"I will just watch. I am the worst at pool." Ruby sat herself down on a stool.

"Ok then, Victor and I verse you two." Emma point to Killian and Jefferson before turning to Victor. "Do you want to go first?"

"Ladies first." Victor gave Emma a small bow, making her giggle. She took a swing of beer before turning to the competition.

"What are the stakes?" Killian and Jefferson started whispering to each other before agreeing on something.

"Losers has to buy whatever drinks the winners want." Emma nodded and started positioning her hit. She hit the white ball, sending all the other balls everywhere. She got a solid ball in the pocket.

"We will be solids." Emma leaned over and hit again, pocketing another ball. She took another swing of beer before hitting again. She groaned when the ball stopped short of going in.

"So sorry, Swan. Now you can watch the master." Killian got a shot and got a stripe in the pocket. He smirked at Emma before leaning down for another shot.

"Master, my ass." Emma handed Ruby her cue, before walking across from Killian. She leaned on the table, making sure she wasn't breaking any rules and leaned down so Killian had a clear view down her dress. She heard him groan and she smiled.

"That is cheating, Swan."

"You should have better focus." The group laughed as Killian took his shot, he missed the shot. "Guess you don't." Emma teased before taking her cue back. Victor took his shot but missed. Jefferson got ready to take a shot when Emma did the same thing as she did with Killian.

"You do know I grew up in this bar." Jefferson looked at Emma and held eye contact as he took the shot, pocketing a ball. She groaned and crossed her arms. Killian and Jefferson gave each other high fives before Jefferson took another shot. He kept taking shots till there was one stripe ball left, luckily he missed that shot. Emma jumped up from her seat, ready to beat the guys. She lined up her shoot when Jefferson leaned across from her, biting the bottom of his lip and giving her a wink.

"You know I came from NYC." Emma mocked him as she held eye contact as she shot, pocketing two balls. Victor gave her a high five before she took another shot. Emma kept making shot after shot till just the eight ball was left for her to hit. As she focused on her shot, Killian slide next to her. He leaned over so his hands were on either side of her. He made sure not to be in the way of her shot as he leaned down to her ear. She groaned, trying to keep focus.

"That is cheating." Ruby glared at Killian, who winked at her. Jefferson and Victor were clutching their sides, laughing.

"It is not cheating if I am not in the way of her shot, lass." Emma slide her cue back, about the take the shot. Killian started rubbing his nose against her ear, she shook her head so that she could refocus. He then started to nipping at her earlobe and kissing behind her ear, moving down her neck. Emma sighed and took the shot. She made it. Emma threw her hands up and spun around kissing Killian on the cheek.

"Told you I was the best." Emma winked at him before being pulled into a hug from Ruby. Killian groaned and looked at her.

"Fine, fine. What drink do you want next?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Shots!" Ruby and Emma said together, Jefferson laughed as he walked to the bar.

"What game should we play next?" Killian leaned against a table, drinking his beer.

"Umm…how about truth or dare? That way Ruby can play." Emma and Ruby leaned against the pool table, Victor had his arm around Ruby's waist.

"That sounds fun, Jefferson can get us in the room above us so that we can play." Jefferson returned with a tray of shots.

"What am I doing?"

"We want to play truth or dare, could you get us in an empty room?" Emma smiled at Jefferson while giving him puppy eyes. He laughed and nodded.

"I know the perfect place." The group followed Jefferson up the stairs in the back of the room, it led up to a door. Jefferson opened it with ease as he carried the tray. It was a good size room with a fully stocked bar, pool table, and dart board. The group sat on the ground with the shots in the middle.

"Alright, we will be playing the adult version. If you decide not to do the truth or dare you have been told to do then you have to take a shot. But to start off the game, everyone but Victor take one." Emma smiled as she grabbed a shot, she was sitting in between Jefferson and Ruby while Killian was across from her, watching. They took their shot and slammed the glass down.

"You first, Ruby. Truth or Dare?" Emma grinned at Ruby.

"Dare."

"I dare you to seat in Victor's lap the rest of the game."

"That is easy." Ruby crawled into Victor's lap, he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Victor, truth or dare?" Killian asked.

"Dare."

"Strip to just underwear." Ruby's face turned as bright as her dress as Victor started to strip.

"Killian. I bet you are a dare." Jefferson looked at his friend, who nodded. "Change clothes with Emma." The group busted out laughing as Emma and Killian stood up. As Emma took off her dress, she could feel Jefferson watching her. They tossed their clothes to each other, Emma couldn't stop herself from breathing in the smell from his clothes. It smelled like rum and sea salt, Emma slipped into his pants and shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Killian struggled getting into her tight dress, after Ruby helped him, it looked like it was going to break any minute.

"Alright, Jefferson. Truth or dare?" Jefferson had to break away from staring at Emma's lacy bra to look in her eyes.

"Truth."

"Are you single?" Jefferson grinned at her while Killian stiffened.

"Yes." Emma blushed a little and took a shot to help relax more.

"Truth or dare, Emma?" Ruby looked at her with an excited look.

"Dare." Ruby clapped as she thought of a dare. She stood up quickly and rushed over to the bar. She grabbed salt, a lime, and tequila.

"Body shot off Jefferson." Killian let out a soft groan before taking a shot. Jefferson laid down in front of Emma, Ruby spread the salt in the middle of his abs and placing the lime in his mouth. She handed Emma the shot of tequila before heading back to Victor's lap. Emma let out a giggle as Jefferson winked at her, she leaned down towards the salt, not breaking eye-contact. She ran her tongue slowly up his abs, collecting all the salt. She laughed as she felt Jefferson shiver under her, she quickly drank the shot before biting the lime in his teeth. Closing her lips around it, she quickly ran her tongue around Jefferson's lips, a moan escaping from him. Victor and Ruby clapped for her, Killian was on his third shot. Emma stood up and bowed, then helped Jefferson up from the floor.

"Damn girl, where have you been all my life? Jefferson kissed her cheek before going over the bar. "We need some music." He turned up the radio that was under the counter. Victor pulled Ruby up, wrapping his hands around her as they danced. Emma took a shot, swaying her hips to the beat. Killian walked over to her, pulling her against his body. Emma laughed at the sight of him still in her dress.

"We can change clothes now." Killian laughed still holding her close.

"Please and thank you." They quickly changed clothes back, Killian watched Emma undress biting his lip from groaning. After they were changed, he pulled her close again, they kept eye contact while swaying their hips together. Emma spun around pressing her back against him, starting to feel the effects of the shots. Killian lowered his head so that he could nip at her earlobe like before. She felt him smiled against her ear as she shivered from his touch. She raised her hands and ran her hands through his hair, pulling slightly. He growled and bite her neck, softly.

"May I cut in?" Jefferson stood in front of Emma, holding out his hand. She ignored Killian's growl and took his hand. Jefferson pulled her against him before spinning her around. When she looked at him, he leaned her backwards as he winked. She laughed and they spun around the room, he pulled her closer and the swayed side to side.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Jefferson whispered to her.

"You didn't know, I am single." Emma smiled at him, winking.

"I figured that, normally only singles do body shots off a stranger."

"You aren't a stranger, you have already seen me in the shower." Jefferson laughed.

"That is true, we are practically dating." Emma laughed, they ignored Killian's glare from across the room.

"Jefferson." Emma and Jefferson turned to the door, a man was standing the doorway. "I am closing up. Do you have a driver?"

"Yes sir, thanks dad." The man nodded before heading downstairs. The group started walking down the stairs. Victor carried Ruby down, bridal style while Jefferson had his arm around Emma's shoulder. Killian took Emma's hand, intertwining their fingers. As they climbed into the car, Emma started to get really sleepy. She put her head on Killian's shoulder, drifting off to sleep. He put his arm around her, pulling her close as his fingers lightly ran up and down her arm, sending shivers throughout her body. Next she knew, Killian was carrying her into her room, he laid her softly down on her bed and kissed her forehead. As he walked away, she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me." She whispered. He turned to her and kicked off his shoes and shirt. He crawled over her and laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Sweet dreams, Swan." He whispered in her ear before they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Emma's alarmed started going off, Killian moaned and pulled Emma closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma woke up, shocked that Killian was in the same bed.

"Indoor voices, love. You asked me to stay." Emma tried to roll over to look at him but ended up pushing him off. "Damn woman. Why would you do that?" Emma groaned, her head throbbed with pain.

"Indoor voices, I am sorry. What happened last night?" Killian groaned, his face in the carpet. Emma looked around and saw Ruby wasn't in the room. "Where is Ruby?'"

"Stop talking please, your voice is making my head hurt more." Killian stood up slowly, grabbing his shirt and shoes. "You asked me to stay with you after I took you to bed." Emma moaned as she stood up, she was still wearing her dress from last night but her shoes were across the room.

"I am never drinking again." Killian chuckled then put his hand on his head.

"Don't make me laugh." As he opened the door, Ruby screamed.

"Killian! Get the hell out!" He jumped and shut the door. Emma started to laugh then held her head.

"Jesus Christ, what was that?"

"I found Ruby. And Victor." Killian slide down, his back against the door. Emma's eyes got wide then she giggled. "My head hurts so much. Do you have some aspirin?" Emma nodded looking in her desk drawers.

"Here you go." She handed Killian some pills and water after she took some. "What time is your class?"

"I don't have any classes on Tuesday, thank god." Killian put his head in his hands, moaning. "What about you?"

"Just one at 1 o'clock. We should probably get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan but I would like to get a shower first." Just he said that, Ruby tried pushing the door open.

"What the hell?" Ruby poked her head through the crack. "Killian, move out of the way."

"Damn woman, can you please stop shouting for the love of God?" Killian moved out of the way, glaring at her.

"That's what happens when you take more than five shots." Ruby moved over so that Killian could go in the bathroom. After she shut the door behind him, she turned to Emma. Emma was lying face down on her bed. When she looked at Ruby, Ruby started to laugh. "You look like hell."

"What happened last night, I remember beating the guys at pool and that's it. And why the hell was Killian in my bed?"

"You were a fun, single person last night. We played truth or dare, you switched clothes with Killian then took a body shot off of Jefferson. Oh then you danced with Killian, that's where you got the bite mark on your neck, then you danced with Jefferson. We left and you fell asleep on Killian, Jefferson looked pissed after you did. I helped Killian carry you to bed where you asked him to stay so I went to Victor's room and slept with him." Emma jumped up and rushed to the mirror, sure enough there was a bite mark on her neck. She groaned before turning to Ruby.

"Why aren't you hung-over? I thought Victor was the only one that didn't drink."

"I only had one shot." Ruby turned to the clothes she had laid out. Emma walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, there was no answer. She opened the door and saw it was empty, after her shower, she changed into some clothes. There was knock at the bathroom door before Victor pushed it open.

"Do you guys want to get lunch?" He asked after giving Ruby a kiss. Ruby nodded and followed Victor out the door. Emma grabbed her stuff as Killian walked into the room. He waited for her, watching her. As Emma locked the door, Killian brushed his fingers against her neck.

"Who gave that to you?"

"According to Ruby, you did." Killian smiled and leaned next to her ear.

"I know, I just want to hear you say it." Emma hit him in the shoulder as he winked at her. They walked to the dining hall in silence.

"So… you and Jefferson?" Killian looked at his feet, nervously.

"Just friends, just like you and I are just friends." Killian looked up at her and smirked

"Maybe friends with benefits." He wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh. He spun her around into his arms and pretended to bite her neck, like the night before.

"Emma, hold up." They turned to the voice and Emma groaned. It was Neal. "Can we talk?"

"Dude, get lost." Killian glared at him, tightening his arms around Emma.

"It is fine, we can talk." Killian looked down at her, worried. Emma wiggled free from his arms and walked to Neal. "I will meet you inside, Killian." Killian glared at Neal before heading inside. Emma started walking towards a bench with Neal next to her.

"You are dating Killian now?" Emma glared at Neal as she sat down.

"Not that is any of your business, but no we are just friends." Neal sighed and sat next to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want you back, Emma. I love you." Neal took Emma's hand and kissed the top of it.

"What about Tamara?"

"We are done, I will change partners just so that I get you back in my life." Emma looked at the ground, watched ants crawl by her boots. Suddenly Neal moved her hair, looking at the mark. "What the hell is that!?" Neal jumped up, glaring.

"It is nothing." Emma mumbled, not sure what to do next. Neal then slapped her across the face, pissed.

"You break up with me then go hook up with someone. You are becoming a slut." Emma jumped up, slapping him across the face, she could see the bruise she gave him yesterday.

"You better back the hell away. I am not the one that cheated, you don't get to call me a slut after everything you did to me." Neal glared at her and opened his mouth to respond, but she slapped him again. Grabbing her bag, she stomped off to class.

"Hey, Swan, wait up." Killian jogged towards her, he had watched everything that happened. She stood still, holding her hand to the spot Neal hit her. When he reached her, he pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Emma pulled away.

"I am fine. I have class." Killian looked at her face, he could tell there was going to be a mark after the redness left.

"I will walk you to class." He wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his arm. They walked silently to Emma's class, when they arrived Killian kissed the top of her head. "I will wait for you." Emma smiled at him then walked inside. Killian slide into a chair outside the room and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love getting them even if I don't respond to them. I had to change the rating because it gets a little steamy in this chapter. Please keep reading and leaving honest reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

When Emma walked out of her class, Killian jumped up to meet her.

"How was class?" He put his arm around her shoulders. Emma looked up at him and sighed.

"I think I died of boredom. I now understand why people skip that class so much." Killian laughed as they walked back to the dorm building.

"Crap, don't look now but Tink is coming." Killian mumbled.

"Shit, we forgot about the meeting last night." Emma groaned, trying to think of an escape plan.

"Killian! Emma! I am so glad I finally found you." Tink skipped over to them. "You guys missed the meeting last night."

"Sorry about that Tink. We totally forgot about it." Emma tried to sound as sweet as possible.

"Oh my gosh, Emma! What happened to your face?" Tink stared at the bruise that was starting to form. "Did you hit yourself?"

"Yes Tink, I have a horrible problem with slapping myself." Emma's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Killian chuckled then looked at the ground.

"You should get some help. Oh my gosh, I could totally counsel you!" Tink clapped her hands together with excitement.

"I am fine. Thanks though." Emma smirked after hitting Killian in the ribs for laughing.

"Well, I put the papers that you guys missed in your rooms. Please try to not miss anymore." Tink waved goodbye to them and skipped off, probably looking for Ruby and Victor.

"Wow, that chick is crazy." Emma laughed at his comment as they walked back to her room. They stood awkwardly in the room, not sure what to say.

"Thanks, Killian." Emma looked at the floor as she said that.

"It was no problem." He gave her a half-smile as she sat on her bed. "Emma?'"

"Yes?" She looked up at him with interest.

"What was all that about?" Killian moved to the edge of the bed, making sure they weren't touching. Emma looked down at the ground, knotting her hands together.

"He wanted me back but then he saw the bite and got pissed. He called me a slut and that's when I slapped him, twice."

"He is a bastard. You are going to be so much better without him." Emma looked up at Killian, with tears collecting in her eyes.

"But what if he is right about me being a slut. I did body shots for Jefferson and danced with you less than twelve hours after we broke up." Killian pulled Emma into his lap, holding her against him.

"You are not a slut. You were just getting rid of all the stress from that horrible relationship. Don't you dare let someone tell you are something that you aren't." Emma looked into Killian's eyes and he gave her a half-smile. Suddenly Emma pressed her lips against his, Killian was a little taken back but quickly recovered. She turned so that she was straddling him, pressing him down on the bed. They moved their heads to the side so that they could deepen the kiss. Emma started unbuttoning his shirt when Killian started realizing what was going on.

"Hold on, love. We can't do this." Emma started kissing his jaw and moving down his neck.

"Why the hell not?" She growled against his neck but kept unbuttoning his shirt. "I want to enjoy that shower." After Killian heard that statement, he groaned and pulled her face to his.

"You are a bloody vixen, Swan." He stood up, picking up Emma without breaking their kiss. He opened the door with ease and placed her on the counter. As he turned on the water, Emma took off her clothes. Killian turned around and growled at the sight of Emma, he crushed his lips against hers, pulling off his clothes in the process. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips so that he moaned. He lifted her up and carried her into the shower, pressing her against the wall. Emma moaned as the water ran over them, Killian moved his hand closer to her center, dipping his thumb between her thighs. Emma gasped and pushed her hips forward, wanting more. He moved lips down her neck, biting and kissing, while Emma dug her nails into his back, drawing some blood.

"Killian, I need you." Emma whispered, pushing her hips again. Killian growling against her skin, lifting her so that he could seat himself in her. She gasped, having to get used to his length, Killian gripped her hip for support as he started to thrust. As he drove forward one more time, Emma's release came. Her back arched and she bite into his shoulder, trying to cover her moans. His release came soon after, they leaned against each other, panting. She wiggled past him, turning off the shower and turning on the bath. He sat down in the water pulling Emma down with him. They sat in silence, Killian's arms wrapped his arms around her and tangled his legs with hers. She leaned against him and sighed as they watched the water run.

"Wow, I didn't know showers could be that amazing." Emma whispered, playing with Killian's hands.

"Only with me they are." He rubbed his nose against her ear. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, when suddenly the door flew open.

"Oh my god! I am sorry!" Ruby yelled, quickly shutting the door. Emma jumped up and grabbed a towel.

"Wait, where are you going?" Killian looked at her confused. "It is just Ruby."

"This was a bad choice, I don't know what I was thinking." She wrapped herself in a towel and went to the door.

"You just said this was amazing." Killian climbed out and grabbed a towel as well.

"I know, but never again. You are my friend." She left before he had time to react.

"I did not see that coming." Ruby watched Emma rush around the room for clothes.

"I know but it was a one-time thing." Emma quickly got dressed, when suddenly Ruby grabbed her chin.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She glared at the bruise.

"Neal." Emma mumbled, pulling away.

"What the fuck!? I will beat the crap out of him." Emma quickly explained everything that had happened with Neal and Killian, Ruby's face went from pissed to shock during the story. There was a knock at the bathroom door and Emma ran out of the room as fast as she could. Killian opened the door, looking around for Emma.

"Where did she go?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders, still really confused.

"I think she had a meeting or something." Ruby smiled sweetly at him, trying to be guilty.

"Tell her that we need to talk." She nodded as he shut the door. Killian paced in his room, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Emma, you are being crazy." Ruby glared at her roommate, who was locking the doors.

"I am not, I just don't want to talk to him." Emma sighed, crawling into bed.

"You haven't talked to him for two days now, you wake up at 5 every morning so that you can take a shower while he is at the gym. Then you arrive 5 minutes late to any class you have with him just so that he can't move seats. Plus you lock every door whenever you are in the room, if that doesn't say crazy I don't what crazy is then." Emma sighed and turned off her bedside lamp.

"I just don't have anything to say to him. I don't want to talk about Tuesday." Right on schedule, Killian knocked on the bathroom door.

"Emma, I know you are in there. Please talk to me." Ruby sighed, knowing better then to lock the door. There was a soft thud that sounded like he put his head on the door. The girls laid in silence till they fell asleep.

Emma's alarm went off and she quickly flipped it off so that Killian could not hear it. She waited in silence, listening for the guy's door to open and close as they walked to the gym. Emma quickly got in the shower, knowing she had 45 minutes till he returned. Ruby rolled over and moaned at the noise her roommate was making.

"Crazy." She said before falling asleep again. 45 minutes later, Emma sat at her desk listening. The guys returned on schedule and as soon as their door closed, she quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door. She had a system of hanging out in the coffee shop before class, so that she didn't see him. As she closed the door, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, making she jump and drop her things.

"Shit." Emma mumbled quickly grabbing her things. The person that had spooked her leaned over to help pick the things up. Just by the smell, Emma stiffen.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Swan." She jumped up, mumbled thank you, and took off down the hallway as quickly as her feet would carry her. Killian kept up with ease. "Swan, stop." Emma shook her head and kept going. As soon as they were outside, Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and started carrying her down an alley.

"What the hell?!" Emma kicked her legs, trying to wiggle free. He placed her down but pressed her against a wall so that she couldn't run. "Have you gone mad!?" Emma glared at him.

"Have you? You have been avoiding me." Killian glared right back at her. "What the bloody hell went wrong?"

"Nothing." Emma looked down at the ground, Killian grabbed her chin making her look up.

"You are lying. Was it something I said, one second you were saying it was amazing then the next you are avoiding me like I have a disease." Emma looked away, avoiding his stare even though she couldn't move her head.

"It was nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Killian let out a loud sigh, running his tongue across his teeth.

"You keep saying but I am not believing you for a second."

"I don't want to be more then friends. There, I said it." Emma glared at him, hurt flashed in his eyes but was quickly replaced by anger.

"I don't believe that either." As Emma opened her mouth to saying something, Killian's lips captured hers. She dropped her stuff on the ground and shoved her hands against his chest, he stumbled back a little but that just pissed him off more. He closed the space between them before Emma could react, capturing both of her wrists in one hand and pressing them against the wall above her. His lips attacked her, with every movement opening her mouth till he had access. His other hand moved down to the spot in between her thighs, she gasped at the movement only giving him more access. He could feel how wet she was, making him growl as he rubbed his thumb on her bundle of nerves. Her hips moved forward wanting more, he slipped two finger inside her making her moan. His lips moved down her neck as his hand, that was holding her wrists, moved down to her leg lifting it so that it wrapped around his waist. His two fingers moved fast, curling slightly as he felt for the spot that would make her come undone. Emma started to moan when his fingers ran over the spot, his lips captured hers again so that he could muffle the moans as she started to come undone. She bite down on his bottom lip till it bleed, causing him to growl again. Right before her climax, Killian released her, removing his fingers and started walking away.

"What the fuck?!" Emma stood, trying to figure out why he didn't finish what he started. He stopped and looked at her with a smirk.

"Now you know I felt when you left me suddenly. Once you tell me the real reason, then I will finish. Till then, have a wonderful day, Swan." He chuckled and walked away. Emma glared at his back, trying to ignore the pain between her legs. She collected her stuff quickly and walked to the coffee shop, sinking into on the chairs, pissed at Killian. With five minutes left till class starts, she stomped off to class.

"Emma, wait up." She stopped and turned to see Jefferson walking up to her. "Hey, mind if I walk to class with you?"

"Sure, I haven't seen you in a while." They started walking to class.

"I have been busy planning my party, you are coming tonight?" He looked down at her with hopefully eyes.

"Oh that's tonight, yeah I will be there." His mouth spread into a giant grin, making Emma giggle.

"Don't forget that it is a costume party. Oh and you aren't allowed to being a date." Jefferson held the door open for her, she gave him a confused look as she walked through.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I don't want to fight him for your attention." He winked at her as they sat down, they started talking about the party when Killian walked up. He slide by them, taking a seat take to Emma. She ignored him, still pissed about this morning. The professor came in and they stopped talking when he started the lecture.

"We need to talk." Emma whispered to Killian, he was staring straight ahead.

"Are you going to tell me why you avoided me for days?" He whispered back, making Emma sigh.

"No…" She was cut off when Killian turned to look at her with his intense stare.

"Then we have nothing to talk about.'" He said to her sourly. Emma sighed and turned back to the professor.

"Don't forget about tonight." Jefferson told Emma and Killian, after class, as he walked out the door to his next class.

"You are going to his party?" Killian asked Emma as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yes." She said refusing to look at him.

"Good, maybe you will finally tell me with some alcohol in you." Emma looked at him and leaned in close, their lips brushed together.

"I would much rather finish what you stared." She biting the bottom of her lip and let out a soft moan. Killian put his arm around her waist, pressing her against his body. He leaned to her ear.

"Once you tell me then I will." He pushed her away and walked away, giving her a smirk over his shoulder.

"Killian!" She stomped her foot. She cursed under her breather, hating herself for wanting him so badly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Emma twirled in front of her mirror, smiling at her choice for a costume. She was wearing a short white dress that Ruby had found in the back of her closet. It was tight on the top, making her breasts stand out a little bit more than normal, then it fan out past her stomach till it ended before her knees. The bottom part was covered in feathers, making Emma smiled at the soft touch. She had also gotten a white mask that help make her green eyes pop.

"Damn girl. You are the hottest swan I have seen." Ruby laughed, fixing Emma's hair one last time. Emma decided she would go as a swan, hoping Killian would take notice, and Ruby decided on going as little red riding hood. Her costume was a mini black leather dress with a long red cape. Her hair was curled with red streaks throughout.

"Have you seen yourself? Victor won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"That is the plan." Ruby winked at her as the bathroom door opened. Victor walked through but stopped short when he saw Ruby.

"Wow." He mumbled, not sure what else to say. Ruby laughed and walked over, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He was dressed as a doctor which wasn't that big of a surprise since he was Pre-Med.

"Are you girls ready?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yup, are we taking your car?" Emma asked as she stood up, Victor nodded as he watched Ruby twirl for him.

"Wow, Swan. You are a sight for sore eyes." Killian walked through the door, Emma's jaw dropped open a little when she saw him. He was dressed in leather from head to toe with a red vest that showed some of his chest hair and a long leather coat. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner making his blue eyes look even more amazing than usual. He had a hook on one of his hands, making Emma curse under her breathe because how much hotter than normal. "Are you enjoying the view?" He pulled her out of her thoughts, winking.

"Are you supposed to be Captain Hook?" He chuckled and nodded.

"And you are a Swan." He moved closer to her, feeling the feathers between his fingers. Emma looked up at him, moving her tongue across the bottom of her lip.

"Do you want to finish?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow, hoping the answer was yes.

"Are you going to tell me?" He whispered. They stared at each other intensely, not saying a word. They finally broke away when Victor clapped his hands.

"We better get going before we miss all the good booze." Killian held out his arm as they walked out the door but Emma just walked off, smiling to herself as she heard him groan. They climbed into Victor's car, Emma sat as close to Killian as she could. He stiffen as she ran her fingers on his thigh, drawing patterns while moving up slowly. She smiled as she saw the bugle through his leather pants but then quickly looked forward. Killian quickly grabbed her hand and put in on her leg, moving so that he wasn't touching her. She leaned towards his ear, nuzzling against it before whispering.

"Why don't you finish and maybe afterwards I will tell you?" He turned to her, leaning in so that her heart jumped a little.

"I am not going to be your sex toy, I want to know your true feelings for me. But it is fun watching you get all hot for me." She sighed loudly at him before moving away from him. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ They finally pulled up to the Mad Hatter, Emma and Killian climbed out but Victor and Ruby stayed in. Victor rolled down his window, Ruby was giggling next to him.

"You guys go on, I will come pick you up afterwards." They drove off quickly before their two friends could react. Emma sighed and headed into the bar, she was shocked at the amount of people were already there. Killian came in after her, placing a hand on the small of her back. Emma shrugged it off and headed towards the bar.

"Emma you finally made it." Jefferson moved through the crowd of people before taking a seat next to her. "You look amazing." He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush a little.

"Can I have a rum?" She turned to the bartender then back to Jefferson. "What are you supposed to be?" He was wearing a giant hat, and vest with an interesting design and a matching shirt. There was a big scarf that wrapped around his and tuck into his shirt.

"I am the Mad Hatter." She laughed and took a sip of her drink that was handed to her.

"I don't remember the Mad Hatter being that hot." She giggle a little when she saw heat rush to his cheeks.

"I was about to say the same about your costumes. The Swan Princess wasn't this sexy." Emma winked at him and took another sip.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance with you?" Jefferson stood up and bowed a little, holding out his hand. Emma laughed and drank the last of her rum, then took his hand. He led her to the dance floor, near the middle. Jefferson placed his hands lightly on her hips, as she looked around. Emma saw that Killian was dancing with Milah a few feet from her, when he looked at her he had the nerve to wink. Emma smirked at him and pulled Jefferson closer, he looked at her with a shock face but she ignored him. She turned around so that she could press her back against him, moving her hips to the beat. Killian's mouth tighten at the sight of Jefferson placing his hands on his Swan's hips but he refused show her that it pissed him off. He pulled Milah against him, even though he knew he was going to regret this decision tomorrow. He smiled to himself when he saw Emma start to get pissed off but he soon stiffen when Jefferson moved his lips down her neck and kiss her collarbone. Emma stiffen a little at the feeling of Jefferson's lips on her skin but quickly relaxed, moving fast and harder to the beat, she felt Jefferson's hands move down from her hips to her thighs. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the side, giving him more access and a moan escaped her lips as his hands drew light circles on her inner thigh.

Suddenly Jefferson's touch was gone, her eye shot open and stiffen at the body that had replaced him. She breathed in the smell of rum and sea salt, his hands ran down her body making every part he touched feel like it was on fire. He lowered his mouth down to her ear, biting at the ear lobe and tugging softly. She moaned, still moving her hips but moved her hands so that she was rubbing the sides of his thighs.

"I thought you weren't going to finish." She whispered and moaned, he growled and moved his lips down to her neck, biting down. She gasp at the pain, his mouth made her skin feel like it was on fire.

"I am not. I just don't want anyone else getting to make you feel like this." He whispered, moving his hands till they were under her dress. "You are already so wet for me." She moaned in agreement, pressing harder against his body, not caring who was watching them.

"Please, Killian." She whispered, not wanting this to end.

"Tell me." He growled again, biting her shoulder. She didn't want to share her true feelings in fear that he might want more than what she wanted. As she shook her head, his hands left her. She looked around, seeing that Killian had disappeared into the crowd. Jefferson was back to her with drinks in hand.

"Sorry that I left suddenly, Killian asked me to get you a drink." Emma nodded, taking the drink and taking a big swing from it as she looked around for Killian.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. I will be updating late today with a longer chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Rum." Killian told the bartender as he sat down. He let out a loud sigh, taking a big swing of his drink when it was passed to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jefferson and Emma laughing at one of the pool tables. He groaned then turned back around, he couldn't stand the sight of someone making her happy besides him. But he wasn't about to give into her ways, suddenly a girl sat next to him and started tracing patterns on his hand. He didn't even have to look at her, he could tell that it was Milah.

"How about you and I get out of here?" She whispered to him, moving closer. He drank the rest of his rum then waved to the bartender for another.

"No, I am fine." He moved away from her but she just moved again.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself with me on the dance floor, how about we have the same amount of fun only without the costumes?" Killian groaned, he knew it was a big mistake to dance with her.

"Listen Milah, you and I are just not made for each other. You just aren't my type." He looked at her and watched as she started to understand what he was saying.

"You are actually serious." She stopped tracing patterns and looked at him.

"Yes, there is someone else." He watched pain flash through her eyes.

"Is it that blonde?"

"Yes." She nodded and stood up from her seat.

"I see, well I will see you around then." He smiled at her as she walked away. He took a swing of the rum then looked for his Swan. But Jefferson and Emma had moved from the pool table, Killian quickly drank the rest of his drink and stood up to look for her. He was going to get her to say her true feelings for him, even if took him all night. As he walked around the bar, he spotted Jefferson coming in from outside.

"Jefferson, where is Swan?" He walked over, trying to not sound pissed.

"Swan? Oh, you mean Emma. She had to leave, an emergency." He started to walk away when Killian grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Where did she go?" He growled.

"Back to the college, she didn't tell me much. I just paid for the taxi to take her, she was talking of someone on the phone named Regina. It sounded pretty serious, she is going to call me when she is free. Now can you let me go?" Killian released him and Jefferson cursed under his breath as he walked away. Killian rushed outside and hailed a taxi.

"Take me to the college."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Emma nodded throwing the last few things in her suitcase. Regina was standing by the door.

"Wait, what about my classes?"

"I already talked to the school. You will be doing all of your classes online while you are with us." Emma nodded and quickly wrote a letter to Ruby, explaining everything. Regina took two of the bags and walked down her car. Emma followed with the rest, they loaded the car and drove off. Killian pulled into the parking spot they were just in and quickly paid the driver before running to her room. When he arrived the door was locked, he groaned and ran into his room then through the bathroom. As he opened the door, he looked around. Emma was nowhere in sight, but her bed was stripped of the sheets and most of her things was gone. He sat down on Ruby's bed when he noticed the letter sitting on top of her pillow. He opened it, even though he knew Ruby would kill him for reading her mail.

_Dear Ruby,_

_ Sorry I couldn't say goodbye, I tried calling but your phone was off. I have to go back home, my father has gotten really sick and we aren't sure about how long he might have. Call me as soon as you get this, I will try to come back to school as soon as I possibly can. _

_Emma_

Killian put the letter back where he found it and pulled out his phone. He dialed Victor as fast as he could, but it went straight to voicemail. He threw his phone across the room, and started to pace. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was gone. He quickly opened the door and ran down to Tink's door, banging till she opened it.

"Do you know what time it is?" She rubbed her eyes and glared at him.

"Do you have Emma's phone number?" He looked at her, ignoring the glare.

"I can't give out that information." He hit the door fame, making Tink jump.

"Sorry, I just have to know where she went to."

"Well, beats me, just wait outside her room till she returns." Tink closed her door. Killian sighed and walked back to his room. _Maybe it is just a joke the girls are playing on me. She can't really be gone._ He sat down in front of his Swan's door and waited.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

** Two Months Later**

"Baby Brother!" Killian was pulled into a hug the second he walked into the kitchen. He quickly dropped his bags and returned the embrace. "It has been way too dam long." His brother, Liam, pulled away and returned to cooking dinner.

"Pretty good. I am glad to be back though." He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. "How have you been?"

"Busy, I now understand why dad hated running to the Jolly Roger. You can take over at any time." Killian laughed and shook his head.

"I think I will stay in college. I am going to go take my stuff up." Liam nodded and Killian headed up stairs. He opened the door to his room and threw his stuff down before laying down on his bed. Everything looked the same as it was before he left, he loved this town even though it was really small.

"Yo, dinner is ready." Liam yelled up the stairs. Killian slowly lifted himself off the bed and walked downstairs. His brother had made his favorite, steak and mashed potatoes. As he sat down, he nodded a thanks to Liam.

"So… anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Leroy finally opened the mechanic shop, you could probably help him out during your breaks. Oh, this new family moved into town. They have a gorgeous blonde for a daughter, I just hired her at the Jolly Roger." Killian chuckled, his brother was a bigger player then he was. "What about you?"

"Been busy with mid-finals, I got straight B's. Victor has finally found a girl, this pretty brunette Ruby." Liam nodded as he finished off his beer.

"Any girl that has caught your eye?" Killian looked at his food in silence, Emma's face returned to his mind. "Wow, who is the lucky lady?" Liam could always see right through him.

"Emma. She is Ruby's roommate, she is freaking gorgeous." Liam chuckled at how Killian's face brighten up when he talked about her.

"Wow, you got it bad for her. When do I get to meet this woman?" Killian's dropped a little.

"I don't know. She disappeared two months ago, her father got really sick." They sat in silence till Liam's phone started to ring. He stood up and walked into the living room, Killian sat back in his chair and drank the rest of his beer.

"Hey brother, I have to go. Problem at the Jolly Roger."

"That's fine. I can come with you if you want. Got nothing else to do." Liam nodded and they drove to the grill. Killian's dad built this place back when Liam was a baby, Killian had grown up in the grill loving everything about it. As he walked into the building, a wave of memories came flooding back to him. Liam walked back to his office and Killian sat down at an empty booth. He pulled out his phone, waiting for his brother to come back.

"Hi, welcome to the Jolly Roger. Can I get you something to drink?" Killian looked up at the waitress, about to tell her he wasn't eating when he saw who it was. She was looking down at her pad but Killian could tell it was her just by her hair.

"Swan?!" Her head shot up and she gasped.

"Killian?! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She blushed a little then quickly looked down at the floor.

"I work here."

"I got that from the uniform but what are you doing here?" He emphasized the here. She looked at him, trying to keep herself from shaking while looking into his intense stare.

"I have other tables, are you going to order or not?" As he was about to answer, his brother walked up.

"Hey brother, ready to go? Oh hey sweetie." Liam placed a kiss on Emma's cheek, Killian and Emma both stiffen. "I see that you have met my brother, Killian this is Emma she is the one I was telling you about." Killian stood up and held his hand out.

"It was nice meeting you, Emma." He said her name sourly. She flinched at the way he said her name and shook his hand. "I will meet you outside, Liam." Killian walked out, trying to keep calm.

"I will see you later, Emma." Liam placed a light kiss on her lips. Emma smiled at him and nodded as she walked to her other tables. Liam walked outside and saw Killian leaning on against the wall.

"Hey brother, I will see you later. I am going to go for a walk." Killian told Liam. He nodded and drove off. Killian leaned against the wall till Emma's shift was over. She walked out, putting her red jacket on and walked down the street. Killian followed and caught up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and led her down an alley, covering her mouth to muffle the screams. He finally released her when she stopped screaming.

"What the fuck, Killian?!" She glared at him, fixing her uniform.

"What the bloody hell, Emma?! You left without a word to me then I find out you are dating my brother." She looked down at the ground and Killian grabbed her chin in his fingers, adding pressure as he lifted it so that she was looking at him.

"Ow, that hurts." She tried to move her lead but he just tighten his grip.

"Answer me!"

"I am sorry. I didn't know Liam is your brother, I came here two months ago with my family because it is closer to the hospital my father is at. My father is slowly doing better but I got a job at the grill because I need something to do beside sit by his bedside all day. I was going to tell you but Regina, my sister, wanted to leave as soon as possible." Killian glared at her as he loosed his grip on her.

"You could've called me or something. I was worried sick that you were hurt or that I would never see you again." She looked away from him, tears collecting in her eyes.

"I am sorry but I can't talk right now. Your brother is waiting for me." She mumbled that last statement. Killian took a step back from her.

"Can you tell me one thing before you leave?" Emma looked at him and nodded. "Did you have feelings for me before you left?" He stared at her, they stood in silence for what felt like hours before she finally responded.

"Yes." That was all Killian needed to here. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. She stiffen but then relaxed into the kiss, he moved his hands so that one was holding her hip and the other holding the back of her head. She moved her head to the side, their tongues battling for dominance, as her hands ran through his hair. Suddenly her hands left his hair and shoved hard against his chest. Killian stumbled back and looked at her shocked and confused.

"I can't. I am dating your brother." Emma started walking away and his finger went to his lips.

"I will win you back, Swan." Emma stood still and slowly turned around. She looked at him, looking shocked.

"Please, Killian. Don't." He glared at her and shook his head. She sighed and walked away, as soon as she rounded the corner Killian slammed his fist against the wall. He looked at his hand and saw it was bloody but he didn't feel any pain. All he could think about was his Swan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

"What movie do you want to watch tonight?" Liam and Emma laid on the couch together, flipping through Netflix.

"Oh, Sharknado!" Emma looked at him, giving him puppy eyes. He laughed and placed a kissed on her nose.

"Fine. But I doubt I will watch it." Emma giggled and turned to the movie. Liam placed kisses on her neck and shoulder, moving her bra strap down with every kiss. Emma shivered at the touch but tried hard to focus on the movie. She laughed at the horrible acting but she was a sucker for a shark movie. Liam nipped the shell of her ear and kissed behind her ear, smiling against her skin as she shivered more. Emma turned to look at him and smirked at him.

"Are you even watching?" He smiled, kissing her cheeks and lips.

"I can't focus with you here." She giggled as Liam pulled her on top of him, he captured her lips when suddenly the lights came on. Killian walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Oh cool, Sharknado!" He ignored the couple's glare and sat on the couch, moving their feet out of the way. Emma and Liam sat up, making room for the intruder. "Popcorn?" Killian waved the bowl at them, acting as innocent as he could.

"No, we are fine. You know we have a TV upstairs." Liam hinted to him, but Killian just shrugged his shoulders.

"I know but this one has so much better quality." Emma glared at Killian then stood up.

"Where are you going, baby?" Liam looked at her, confused, as she pulled on her coat.

"I should be heading back home. I have work tomorrow." Liam stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Killian stiffen and glared at the couple.

"You know I can just change the schedule and you can sleepover." Liam kissed her nose and Killian felt like he was puke. Emma giggled and kissed him.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't get benefits because I am sleeping with the boss." Liam let a soft moan.

"You make that sound so dirty and wrong. I love it." He pulled her closer and captured her lips. Killian had to close his eyes before he really puked or worse. Emma pulled away and collected the rest of her things.

"I will call you when I get home. Nice seeing you, Killian." Emma didn't even look at Killian then walked out the door. Killian watched her walk away when suddenly Liam hit him in the back of the head.

"What the hell?!" He rubbed his head, looking at his brother.

"You know what that was for." He sat down on the couch and took the bowl of popcorn away.

"You didn't tell me you were dating the new waitress." Killian turned back to the movie, not really paying attention.

"I was going to introduce you to her at Thanksgiving dinner. I invited her family since they just moved here." Killian stiffened then quickly relaxed.

"That's nice." Liam let out a chuckled and Killian looked at him. "What is so funny?"

"I just remembered that you also have an Emma. Who would have thought?" Killian let out a forced chuckle. _If only you knew, brother._

"Regina! Mom!" Emma yelled into the apartment, placing her keys on the table by the door.

"Mom is staying the night with dad." Regina yelled from the living room. Emma walked into the room, Regina was laying on the couch typing on her laptop. Emma sat down on the couch, lifting her sister's feet to make room and then placed them down on her lap. "How is Liam?" Regina asked without lifting her eyes up from the screen.

"Great, till his brother showed up." Regina looked up at her with a questioning look.

"You didn't tell me that Liam had a brother." Emma sighed and looked at her.

"That's because I didn't know. Do you remember Killian, the guy I told you about?" Regina looked at her and quickly closed her laptop.

"Yeah, what about him?" Emma stared at her sister, waiting for her to stick the pieces together. Regina's face slowly turned shocked as she put it together.

"No! Oh my god. This is like a bad soap opera." Emma giggled a little before sighing.

"And that is not the worst part." Emma told her all about the Jolly Roger and the kiss in the alley. Regina's jaw dropped open and her eyes got big when Emma told her about what happened at Liam's house.

"Oh…My…God! Emma what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I didn't think I would fall for Liam and I didn't think I would see Killian before I returned to school." They sat in silence, trying to think of something to say, when Emma's phone started buzzing.

"Shit, I forgot to call Liam when I got home." She threw Regina's feet off her and walked into her room to answer the call.

"Hey I am so sorry, I totally forgot." Liam laughed through the phone.

"It is ok, I was just making sure. Sorry about my brother, he isn't usually a cock-blocker." Emma forced a giggle. She knew that Killian did that on purpose.

"It is fine." The conversation fell silent. "Well, I better get back to Regina."

"Alright, sweetie, I miss you already." Liam purred into the phone.

"I miss you too." She hung up and walked back to Regina. They spent the night talking about what to do but couldn't agree on anything. Emma finally went back to her room at 2 a.m., she groaned as she fell into bed. She turned on her phone to set an alarm and saw a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown: **_Swan, I am sorry if I seemed like a dick tonight but I am not going to give up._

Emma could tell it was Killian but wondered how he got her number.

**Emma: **_How did you get my number?_

He replied almost instantly

**Killian:**_Liam's phone_

**Emma: **_Please don't fight for me. I really like your brother._

**Killian: **_I won't, once I see something I want, I fight till I get it. I never lose._

Emma groaned and started to type when she got another message.

**Killian: **_Does he make you shiver the way I do, make you laugh the way I do, look at you like you are the queen of the world, make your skin feel on fire everywhere he touches, tell you how much he loves you every second of every day?_

**Emma: **_Please Killian…_

**Killian: **_When I win you, I will tell you how much I love you every second of every day, I will make you laugh shiver and make your skin feel on fire everywhere I touch. _

Emma turned off her phone without replying. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't stop thinking of Killian and his lips against hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Emma spent the morning rushing around the grill, the morning shift was the worst shift to get in her option.

"Hey, Emma can you cover table 5? I have too much on my plate." Belle asked Emma, she nodded and walked over to the table. As she pulled out her notepad, the customer coughed louder to get her attention. She looked up and groaned.

"Fuck, do you understand I am at work?" Killian smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"I am pretty sure you aren't allowed to talk to your customers like that. Does my brother know you have such a potty mouth?" She glared at him as she pulled out her pen.

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger. My name is Emma, what can I start you off with to drink?" She said to him, her voice sounding pissed off.

"Tsk, tsk, service with a smile." He grinned at her, enjoying the sight of her being mad.

"I have other customers." She turned on her heels and was about to walk off when Killian grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I would like some rum and for you to leave my brother." He winked at her, she glared at him and stomped off to the bar.

"Can you take table 5 back?" She asked Belle, pouring a glass of rum. Belle looked at her and shook her head.

"He asked for you and paid me $200 to trade. Sorry." Emma groaned and walked back over to Killian.

"Here you go. Can I get you anything to eat?" He took a sip and looked back at her.

"What I want to eat isn't exactly on the menu." He winked at her and took another sip. Emma looked around to make sure that no one was watching before she hit him on the head. His head went forward with the impact, his drink spilling all over him.

"Why are you being such an ass?" Emma whispered to him, keeping calm in case someone was watching. He glared up at her and stood up, pressing against her.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Now can you please go get me another drink while I go clean up?" He glared at her. She glared back at him for a while before walking to her other tables. As she headed back to the bar, a hand reached out and pulled her down a hallway. She was pressed against the wall as a set of lips captured hers.

"Hello, darling." She smiled against Liam's lips.

"We are going to get caught." He chuckled and pressed closer to her.

"I will make this quick then." He turned to his head so that he could deepen the kiss. She moaned softly, pushing her hips forward, feeling how happy he was to see her. He growled and pressed back, running his hand down her leg so that it was right below the hem of her skirt. Someone coughed next to them and they quickly separated. It was Killian.

"Well, isn't this cute?" He grinned, winking at Emma. She glared at him then walked off.

"Seriously, brother. Since when have you become a cock-block?" Liam glared at him.

"Since this relationship is really inappropriate. What would daddy say?" He looked at Liam with a mocking tone.

"Dad isn't going to say anything because no one is going to tell him." Liam glared at Killian, who just smirked. "If I didn't know any better, you seem jealous." Killian forced a chuckle.

"Please, you are reading a little too much into this. Besides I could get her anytime I want." Killian winked at him before walking past him.

"You are lucky you are my brother otherwise you would be on the ground bleeding. Stay away from her, Killian." Killian just laughed and walked towards the exit, as he passed Emma he gave her a wink. After he left, Liam quickly stormed out of the hallway, he stomped over to Emma and leaned towards her ear.

"If he touches you or even looks at you, tell me right away." He growled at her. Emma looked at him, confused. Liam walked off before Emma could even answer him. _Shit what did I get myself into, _she thought to herself.

* * *

Emma was working at the bar when her phone suddenly started to ring. She quickly looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was her mother. She waved to Belle to cover her, before walking outside to answer.

"Mom, what is wrong?"

"Emma, you need to get to the hospital now." Emma started to pace and panic.

"Alright, mom, I have to get someone to cover for me then I will call Regina." Her mom said ok and Emma quickly ran inside. She rushed over Liam's office and knocked on the door. She didn't wait for an answer before opening the door. Liam spun in his chair and looked at her.

"What is wrong?" He looked worried and stood up.

"I need some to cover for me. I have the stomach bug." Emma lied through her teeth, no one knew that her father was really sick and she wanted to keep it like that. If he did pass away, she did not want a bunch of people, which she didn't really know, to come up and start trying to comfort her.

"Ok, I will call Ariel. Do you need a ride home?" Emma shook her head and rushed out of the office without a goodbye. She dialed Regina as she rushed to the locker room to get her stuff. It went to voicemail.

"FUCK!" Emma yelled at her phone as she rushed out the door. A couple of people glared at her as she ran by but she didn't care. She started running down the street, dialing Regina over and over. A black mustang pulled beside her with the music blaring.

"Emma!" The driver yelled, turning down the music. She looked at the drive as she kept running and she saw it was Killian.

"I am not in the mood, Killian!" She kept running and he kept driving beside her.

"Get in the car, Emma! I will take you where you are running to." Emma stopped and groaned. She knew she would regret this decision later but climbed into the car anyway. "Are you going to the hospital?" She nodded, looking at the road. Killian drove off, going 20 over the speed limit but he didn't care. As they pulled up to the hospital, Emma jumped out of the car before it came to a stop. Killian quickly parked the car and ran after her. He followed her till they stopped at the elevator, Emma kept slamming her finger against the button. Killian grabbed her hand and held it.

"Pushing it fifty times will not make it go faster." Emma groaned and glared at the numbers above the elevator, Killian kept a hold on her hand, intertwining their fingers. The doors finally opened and Emma ran in, pulling Killian along. She slammed her fist on the button, and cursing under her breath as the doors slowly closed. Killian noticed that she hadn't tried to pull her had away, instead she tightened her grip. He pulled her close as the elevator slowly moved up to the floor she wanted. As the door opened, Emma ran out the door, pulling Killian along. They finally reached her father's room, Killian noticed a woman outside the door talking to a doctor. Emma pushed past them and opened the door. Killian saw another woman seating next to the hospital bed, she was a pretty lady with a pixie haircut. There was a man lying in the bed, there were more tubes than there were body. Emma pulled at their connected hands so that they moved closer, Emma kneeled beside the bed and took the man's hand.

"What is wrong, mom?" _Damn that woman is the mother. I see where Emma got her looks, _Killian couldn't help and think. Her mother didn't answer, she just looked at her husband with tears falling down her face.

"He took a turn for the worse." Killian and Emma both turned to the woman that was talking to the doctor before. _This must be her sister. Damn they have some hot kids._ He tore his eyes away from the sister and looked at Emma, she had tears collecting in her eyes. She finally stood up and kissed the top of her father's head. She pulled Killian out of the room and they followed her sister.

"What happened?" Emma finally release Killian's hand and took her sister's. Killian sat down in one of the chairs by them.

"The doctors aren't sure, one second they are talking about releasing him tomorrow then he suddenly has a heart attack." As her sister said those words, Emma dropped to the floor crying. Before Regina could react, Killian picked up Emma and sat back down with her in his lap. He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Killian kept hold of Emma as she cried herself to sleep. Regina had left to go get some coffee for the two of them. Emma's mother left the room a couple of times to check on her daughters but mostly stayed with her husband. A couple of nurses came by, offering to get a bed for Emma but Killian refused to let her leave his arms. Regina returned with the coffee and Killian moved Emma a little so that he could hold the beverage. Emma moaned in her sleep but didn't open her eyes, she kept a tight grip on his shirt.

"So you are Killian?" Regina sat next to him.

"And you are Regina, I am guessing." She nodded and turned to him, sipping her drink.

"I have heard a lot of things about you." Killian gave her a half smile.

"I hope it is all positive things. I am sorry, I can't really say the same for you."

"It is ok, Emma has never been one to get personal with people. Most of it was positive, she talked about you a lot after we left her school." Regina turned back to look at the door of her father's room. They sat in silence, Emma mumbled in her sleep but Killian couldn't tell what she was saying.

"She does that a lot. You get used to it after a while." Regina noticed Killian staring at her sister with his intense stare.

"I learn something new about this woman every day." Regina laughed and looked back at the door.

"Were you serious about what you said?" Killian looked at her, confused at the question.

"About winning her." Regina clarified.

"Yes. I love her with all my heart." He looked down at the sleeping Swan before him.

"You have only know her for a week or so." Regina looked at him, confused.

"I know but in that week, she has changed something inside me. I used to be a big playboy but when I met her, I stopped. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"You do understand that she is happy with Liam." Regina had a warning tone when she said that.

"I know but I also know that she has feelings for me. If I have to wait for her to accept her feelings, then I will wait as long as I have to." As Killian and Regina talked, they didn't notice that Emma had started to wake up. She heard everything Killian had said but she didn't want him to know.

"I will go check on my mom." Killian nodded to Regina as she walked to her father's room. Emma decided to finally open her eyes, when she looked up she was caught in Killian's intense stare.

"Good morning, love." He purred, pulling her closer to him. She sat up, stretching her back but she didn't want to leave his arms.

"I am sorry, did you get any sleep?" Emma looked at the bags under his eyes and guessed the answer was a no. He smirked at her and reached up to tuck a hair behind her ear.

"No but I am fine. I am just happy you got to sleep." She smiled at him but then quickly covered her mouth. Her sister had mention a bunch of times over the years that she had the worst morning breath. Killian laughed and stood up, carefully putting her on her feet. "I will go get the car to take you home to change while you go see your dad. Tell Regina that I will take her too." Emma nodded and walked into her father's room. Regina was rubbing her mother's back, trying to comfort her. Emma kissed the top of her father's head and then her mother's.

"Mother, Killian is going to take Regina and I back to the apartment to change then we will be right back." Her mother gave a soft nod, not taking her eyes off her husband. Regina followed Emma out of the room and down the hall.

"He doesn't have to take me home, I can just take mom's car when she is in a better state." Emma pushed the down button for the elevator then turned to her sister.

"No, please come with me. I don't think I can survive a car ride with him."

"You seemed fine spending the night on his lap." Regina looked at her sister with a knowing look.

"I know, that is the problem." The elevator doors opened and they walked in, Regina pressed the lobby button and they rode in silence. They walked out the front doors and saw Killian leaning against his car, waiting for them. He opened the door for Regina first then for Emma. They drove in silence except for when Emma gave him directions to the apartment. He pulled into an empty space and rushed over to the other side to open the doors. Emma nodded a thanks before rushing inside, Regina walked beside Killian.

"Don't worry, she will come around." She gave him a small smile as he held the door open. They walked up to the apartment in silence, Emma was already in the shower by the time they arrived.

"Make yourself at home." Regina put her stuff down before heading into the other bathroom. Killian looked around, his eyes landed on a box full of pictures. He looked at them, laughing to himself at the sight of Emma as a child.

"We haven't decided if we should hang them up or not." He jumped and turned to see Emma watching him. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she was fully dressed. "Do you want some coffee?" She nodded toward the kitchen.

"That would be great." He kept looking through the pictures. A little while later, Emma handed him a mug full of coffee. "Thanks. That was fast."

"I started the coffee maker when I got up here that way it was ready when I was." He gave her a half smile as he took a sip. Emma looked at the photo he was holding and laughed.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"That photo. That was when my dad first took me to the shooting range, I was ten years and could only watch but he let me hold the gun for a photo. My mom hated him for giving me a gun but he said I was a natural." Killian laughed.

"You were a wild child. I wish my childhood was like that."

"What was yours like?"

"Very calm, I actually spent most of my time with my father and Liam at the Jolly Roger." Emma laughed.

"It is hard to believe that you were calm." Killian smirked at her then started looking through the photos again. He would ask Emma about the ones that he liked and she would tell him the story that went with each one. They didn't notice that Regina had gotten out of the shower and was sitting on couch, watching TV.

"What is your big interest with my family photos?" Emma finally asked him after the ninth photo story.

"My family hated photos, we were never happy enough actually have memories like these. Looking at family photos was always my favorite thing to do when I went to friend's houses." Emma looked at him and nodded. They stood in silence before he pulled out another photo.

"Oh, that is a sort of recent one. My senior prom, that was crazy. My friend August was my date because Neal and I were on a break. I was running late so he had to sit with my dad as he waited. My dad showed him his gun, sword, and knife collection before August told him that he was gay. You would have loved the expression on my dad's face." They both laughed, Regina smiled to herself at the noise.

"You and your dad sound super close." Killian watched Emma stiffen. He knew he had hit a nerve but Emma soon relaxed before speaking again.

"Yeah, I was the biggest daddy's girl. He called me the son he never had." Killian laughed as Regina walked towards them.

"We better head back to the hospital and Emma, don't forget to call work unless you are going in today."

"Shit, ok. Can you wait a second so I can call?" Emma pulled out her phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry about her potty mouth. She definitely got that from our dad." Killian chuckled and looked at Regina.

"I thought only sailors swore like that but you learn something new every day." They laughed as Emma walked back to them.

"I got Liam to cover for me." Killian stiffen at the mention of his brother's name. He held the door open for the girls. Regina had gotten a bag of things for her mother that way she didn't have to come home. They walked down the car, taking turns telling Killian childhood memories.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Regina walked up to the hospital room to give her mother the clothes, while Emma and Killian got coffee for everyone.

"Is Liam going to come by?" Killian asked as they waited for their orders.

"No, he doesn't know about my father. He thinks I have a stomach bug." Killian looked at her, confused.

"Why haven't you told? You know he would give you paid-leave, even if you weren't dating." Emma shrugged and looked down.

"I don't like having people worry. It is nice going to work and people don't look at me like at any second I will break down crying." The coffee finally arrived and they walked in silence to the elevator. They stepped on the elevator and watched the numbers light up.

"Thank you." Killian said finally, Emma looked at him confused. "For telling me." He clarified, giving her a half-smile.

"I thought Ruby would have told you."

"No, she didn't. I read the letter you left her but I thought it was just a joke you guys were playing on." Emma looked at him and started to laugh. He looked at her confused and a little worried because of how hard she was laughing.

"I might be an ass sometimes but I won't play a joke on you for two months." Emma clutched her sides, still laughing. Killian forced a chuckle but wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"Are you ok?"

"It just hit me. My father might die at any minute and I am here flirting with you. The first guy I have told my family stories to. Plus on top of that I am dating his brother, who knows nothing about me. I am such an asshole." Emma kept laughing, tears started to roll down her face from how hard she was laughing. The doors opened and Regina was standing, waiting for them. She looked at Emma who sat down on the ground, still laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Regina looked at her sister then Killian, who looked scared out of his mind.

"How the bloody hell should I know? I just said thank you and she started laughing like a crazy person." Regina grabbed the coffee from Emma's hand carefully.

"Regina, did you know I am the biggest asshole ever? I am going to hell." Emma looked at her sister, still laughing. Regina took a step back, scared now.

"You can deal with her." Regina looked at Killian and took the coffee in his hands. His jaw dropped open a little.

"Why do I have to? You are her sister." Regina just shrugged her shoulders and stepped off the elevator, the doors closing as she left. Killian looked at the doors then slide to the floor next to Emma. He carefully placed an arm around her shoulders and she moved closer. Her laughs slowly turned into crying, people would step on the elevator but quickly step off after seeing the hysterical crying girl.

"Killian, he can't die." Emma whimpered through her tears.

"He isn't going to die, he will make it." Killian placed his cheek on top of her head, she started to relax.

"You don't have hang around here. You should go see your brother." Emma mumbled.

"I will be here as long as you are. I am not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. His thumb brushed off the last of her tears, as the door opened again.

"Oh good. You are calm again." Regina looked at the two of them, one hand was on her hip. "We have some news about Dad." Killian stood up and helped Emma up, as they walked towards the room she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. The doctor was standing by the room, Emma's mom was standing next to him. When Emma got closer, her mother pulled her into a hug. Emma embraced the hug but she didn't let go of Killian's hand.

"Are you ok, darling?" Her mother cupped Emma's face in her hands, looking at her with concern.

"Yes momma. I have calmed down." Her mom released her face and turned to Killian. She smiled and pulled him into a hug, he stiffen at the contact but quickly relaxed. Emma's mom pulled back and smiled at him.

"I am Mary Margaret and you must be Killian. It is nice to finally meet you." Killian smiled and nodded.

"It is nice to meet you too, ma'am." She turned to the doctor while moving next to Killian.

"Alright, your father has developed a sickness called Dreamshade. It slowly eats away at the healthy tissue in the body, sort of like Necrotizing Fasciitis."

"The flesh eating disease." Emma mumbled as she tighten her grip on Killian. The doctor nodded before continuing.

"The difference between the two is Dreamshade is sort like a poison that takes a while to spread through the body and because of that most people die from it." Mary Margaret's legs to go weak and Killian quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, having her lean on him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Regina looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Yes, we actually caught it early enough before it has reached the heart. We need to take him into surgery and put the antidote directly into his heart so that is travels through the body faster."

"Then do it!" Emma almost yelled, Killian looked at her, silently telling her to calm down.

"Your father is too weak to handle the surgery. We have to keep a close eye on him for twelve more hours. If he makes it through that time without a problem we will rush him into the O.R. and give the medicine." Emma sighed and put her head on Killian's shoulder, he kissed the top of her head then looked at her mother. Mary Margaret looked as pale as a ghost, Killian quickly let go of Emma's hand and picked up Mary Margaret, before she passed out, and he carried her into her husband's room, softly put her on the bed that was set up for her. He tucked her in and she fell right asleep, he walked back into the hallway and saw Regina talking to the doctor and Emma sitting in a chair. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why does this have to happen to him?" Emma whimpered, moving closer to Killian.

"I don't know, love. I don't know." They sat in silence till Emma's phone started to ring.

"It is Liam." Killian nodded and walked over to Regina and the doctor.

"Hey baby, I came by your apartment but you weren't there." Liam said into the phone, sounding worried.

"Sorry, Regina and I went out to the store to get meds." Emma sighed, she forgot that he would probably come to check on her.

"Well, are you still up for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?"

"Shit, I totally forgot. I will have to see how I am feeling and tell you tomorrow." She groaned to herself, she was not in the mood for Thanksgiving. Liam chuckled through the phone.

"It is fine. By the way, have you seen Killian? He didn't come home yesterday and I just want to make sure he isn't bother you."

"Nope, haven't seen him." Emma lied through her teeth, she watched Killian talk to the doctor with a concerned look. She was so focused on Killian that she didn't hear anything that Liam was saying. "Shit, sorry. What did you say?" Liam chuckled again.

"I said you should call me when you get back to the apartment. I will pick up some soup and we can watch Netflix."

"I don't want you getting sick. I will call you when I feel better. I have to go, talk to you later."

"Feel better, sweetie." Liam said but Emma had already hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Do you want me to take you home?" Killian whispered to Emma. They had been sitting outside her father's room for the whole day. Emma's head on Killian's lap, laid out on the couch. He was brushing her hair as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I will go see if anyone wants to come too." Emma sat up slowly and walked into the room. Her mom was still asleep and Regina was sitting beside her father. Emma walked quietly over to her sister, not wanting to bother her mother.

"What's up?" Regina looked up from the book she was reading.

"Killian is going to take me home, I was wondering if you wanted to come too?" Emma was surprised at herself for hoping that her sister would say no.

"No, I am going stay here till mom wakes." Emma whispered goodbye and left the room. Killian was leaning against the wall by the elevator, waiting.

"Regina is going to stay. You can just drop me off and go back home." Emma told him, looking at the elevator doors.

"If that is what you want." The rest of the way to Emma's apartment was silent. He walked her up to the apartment and stood outside the door as she unlocked it.

"Well, I guess this is good night. Just call me when you want to go back to the apartment or to work." Killian leaned against the doorway watching Emma look down at her hands.

"Could you stay?" Emma mumbled.

"What?" Killian moved closer to hear what she said.

"Can you stay with me? It is too quiet here." Emma looked up at him slowly.

"Sure. I just have to call Liam and tell him I won't be coming home again." He gave her a half-smile and pulled out his phone. Emma closed the door and walked to the kitchen, she pulled out the cocoa mix and milk. As she was putting the milk in the microwave, Killian walked over and leaned over the counter.

"Did you tell him?" Emma asked without looking at him.

"Yup, he thinks I am staying with one of my friends." Killian watched her move around the kitchen.

"Do you want one?" She finally looked at him, holding up the mix and he nodded. She made the mugs and added cinnamon to hers. She passed Killian his and they drank in silence. "We could watch something on TV, I am not really sleepy right now."

"Sure." They walked quietly to the living room, Emma sat down and started flipping through the channels. Killian sat next to her, their legs touching. They watched some crime show in silence, not sure what to say to each other. Emma looked at Killian, watching him as he was watching the show. He had dark bags under his eyes but it still made him look hot.

"You are staring." Killian told her without looking at her. Emma giggled and turned back to the TV. When she turned back to him, he was looking at her. They stared at each other with an intense look, not wanting to say anything to ruin it. To Emma's surprise, Killian reached over and pressed his lips against hers. She stiffen then relaxed, running a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him, her knees pressing into the couch. He placed one hand on the small of her back and pressed her against him more. She ran her hands through his hair, twisting and pulling lightly. He started to lift her shirt slowly, drawing patterns on her skin, making her shiver. She reached down to the hem of his shirt, breaking the kiss to take it off and he did the same with hers. Their lips attacked each other once again, her hands running up and down his chest as he unclasped her bra. He tossed it on the floor, moving his lips to her neck and collarbone. She gasped as he bite down on her pulse point and as he ran his tongue over the spot he bit.

"Where is your room?" Killian growled against her skin.

"First door, down the hall." Killian picked her up, stilling kissing her skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly walked into her room and tossed her on the bed, he laid on top of her running his tongue down to her breasts. She let out a moan as he bite down on a nipple, his tongue moved around it to soothe the pain. She tugged hard at his hair and his lips returned to hers, his tongue pushed into her mouth. As his lips kept hold of hers, one of his hand moved down her body lightly till reaching her jeans. He quickly unbutton them and slipped his hand into her underwear.

"Bloody hell." He moaned against her lips when he felt how wet she was. He slide a finger between her folds and her hips automatically pushed up at the contact. He curled his fingers and pumped them, watching her eyes fill with pleasure.

"Fuck, Killian." She let out a moan, causing him to growl at the way she said his name. He sat back, removing his finger and pulled off her jeans and underwear. He moaned at the sight of his Swan in front of him. He moved down, pressing kisses on her inner thighs, not touching the spot he knew she wanted him. Emma let out a load sigh, showing how impatient she getting.

"Fuck, Killian, stop tease me and fuck me already."

"You swear like a pirate." He chuckled and slipped his tongue slowly between her folds. Her hips pushed up again and he pressed them down to hold them in place, listening to her let out a moan. He moved his lips to her bundle of nerves and sucked lightly on it. His cock pressed against his jeans at the sounds she was making. He moved his fingers into her as he sucked, curling and pumping them till her orgasm came.

"Oh fucking God! Killian!" She let out a scream and felt him smile between her legs. He crawled back up to her and she attacked his lips, tasting herself. Her hands reached down to his jeans and pushed them down after they were unbuttoned. He pressed against core, with only his boxer between them. Emma moaned again kissing up and down his neck, as he grinded against her she bit down on his neck, making him growl.

"Shit, Killian, please." Emma growled and Killian didn't need to be asked again. He quickly took off his boxer and settled himself between his legs.

"As you wish, Emma." He whispered before sliding into her. She gasped, he froze as she stretched around him, and she dug her nails into his back so that he started to move again. He placed his face on the side of her neck as he moved. She came almost immediately, screaming his name, he moaned at the sound and came soon after her. He rolled off to the side and they laid in silence, besides their heavy breathing. Killian turned on his side and pulled Emma next to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. He reached down and pulled up a blanket, as he kissed her cheek and head. She was asleep within seconds.

"Good night, Emma." He whispered before falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating recently. I had a family reunion the past week, even though all the people there were supposed to be 'family' I didn't know half of the people there. I will be posting another chapter after this one to make up for the past week. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

Killian woke up and noticed his Swan was missing. He sat up slowly and looked around for her, he found his boxers and walked out into the kitchen. Emma was dancing in the kitchen, ear buds in her ears as she was making pancakes. He sat down on a stool by the counter and watched her. She was wearing his shirt, the V-neck dipped low and the hem barely passed her underwear. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, when she spun around to place a plate of pancakes down she jumped.

"Shit, Killian. You scared me." She pulled out her ear buds and leaned over the counter, giving him a quick kiss.

"Sorry, I was enjoying the view." He winked at her as she grabbed the orange juice and cups.

"Do you want eggs?" He nodded, taking some pancakes and she scrapped some eggs onto his plate. As she walked around the counter to sit next to him, her phone started going off. She answered it without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello." Killian pulled her onto his lap, kissing down her neck.

"Hey sweetie, I am about two feet away from your door." Emma jumped up, cursing under her breath. Killian gave her a confused look.

"Ok, I will see you in a second." Emma quickly hung up and looked at Killian. "You have to hide."

"Why? If that was Regina, I doubt she will care if I am here."

"No, it is your brother. He is coming right now." She pushed him off the stool and towards the hall closet. "Stay here till I get rid of him." He groaned but went into the closet. There was a knock on the door right as Emma shut the door. Before she got to the door, Liam opened it.

"You know you should really lock your door." He smiled at her, pulling her into a kiss.

"I must have forgotten to last night. I didn't know you were coming." They walked into the kitchen, Liam leaned against the counter.

"I know. I just was worried about you. Why do you have two plates of food?" Emma cursed under her breath then quickly took the plates.

"Regina was going to have breakfast but she had to leave."

"Oh I didn't see her when I walked up here." Liam looked at her, confused.

"Backstairs, it is closer to her car." Emma silently thanked herself for being a quick liar. She turned to the sink as she scrapped the food off. Liam wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"It has been too long since I have held you." Liam smelled her shirt suddenly and Emma stiffened. She had forgotten that she was wearing Killian's shirt.

"Why do you smell like rum?" He turned her around, looking concerned.

"Umm… It is a trick my grandma taught me. Drink some rum and it helps get rid of any sickness." _Shit, not even a five year old will buy that lie._ She looked at Liam, trying to see if he bought it. As they stared at each other, there was a crash down the hall.

"What was that?" Liam let go of Emma and walked towards the sound.

"Probably something fell, happens all the time." Emma tried to get in front of him to stop him from going any closer to the closet but he blocked her.

"I will check it out." Emma closed her eyes as his hand went on the door handle. As she heard him open it, she waited for the yelling to start.

"I guess it was just some boxes." Liam shut the door and turned to Emma, she opened her eyes and looked around. "I better get going, I have a thanksgiving meal to cook. Are you still coming?"

"Um… yeah I will be there." She forced a smile and he pulled her into a kiss.

"Alright, see you later." He gave her one more kiss before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Emma let out the breath she had been holding and threw open the closet door.

"Killian!" She hissed, looking around the closet. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist, she jumped and spun around. Killian stood behind her with a giant grin.

"I moved into the half bathroom before he came down the hall." Emma hit him on the chest.

"Fuck, you scared me. Your brother almost found you." Killian laughed and captured her lips.

"But he didn't, I think I should get a reward for that." He gave her a wink and Emma pushed him away.

"You don't get a reward for almost getting caught." Killian chuckled as he followed her into her room.

"And what is your excuse? That thing about the rum was the worst lie I have ever heard." Emma smirked at him and walked into the bathroom. He followed her, excited to see where this was going. As he reached the doorway, she shut the door and locked it.

"What the bloody hell?" He knocked on the door and heard Emma laughing inside, turning on the water.

"Go use the other shower." He groaned and walked away. About half an hour later, Emma was sitting in the living room waiting for him. He walked out with freshly washed hair, in his jeans from yesterday but no shirt.

"I need my shirt, love. Unless you have other plans." He looked at her with puppy eyes and she tossed his shirt to him.

"I need to stop by the hospital and you can go home." Killian nodded as they walked out to his car. They drove in silence, Emma looked out the window as Killian held her hand rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Are you really going to Thanksgiving dinner?" Killian asked her when they reached the hospital. Emma nodded and sighed.

"I will see if my sister will come. Are you going to be there? Sorry, stupid question." Emma looked down and Killian chuckled.

"I will see you there then." He leaned in for a kiss but Emma quickly got out the car. She left without a goodbye. Killian sighed and pulled out his phone, he was going to some friends to distract him at dinner. He texted his friend, Robin, to see if he would come. As soon as he sent to the text his phone started to ring.

"Hey stranger, why are you calling me?" He asked the person on the other line. As they answered, he suddenly got an idea.

"You should come to my house for Thanksgiving. I will text you the address, I have a surprise for you." His mouth spread into a grin, he hung up after saying goodbye and quickly drove to his house. He had to get ready for his surprise guests.

Emma walked up to her father's room and saw her mother talking to the doctor. She quickly walked over, not wanting to miss the conversation.

"Any news?" She asked, her mom turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"He made it. They are taking him in at 3." Emma wrapped her arms around her mother, tears of joy running down her face.

"That is great. I will be back in a second, I have to tell Liam that I can't make it for dinner."

"No, no dear. You should go and bring your sister, you guys need to get out and see other people." Emma looked at her and smiled.

"Alright mom, if that is what you want." She nodded and pulled Emma into another hug.

"By the way, tell Killian thank you for yesterday." Emma nodded and went off to find her sister.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"Liam! You home?" Killian yelled into the house, tossing his jacket off to the side.

"Kitchen, brother!" Liam shouted back to him. Killian walked into the kitchen and laughed at the mess that Liam had created. It looked like he had a war with the flour and the flour won.

"Wow, you know Mom never made this much mess cooking dinner." Killian grabbed the bottle of rum and sat down the bar stool.

"Shut up! This whole cooking thing is new. I am still trying to figure out how to cook this bloody bird." Liam waved the turkey around before throwing it into a pan. Killian chuckled again and stood up, he grabbed an apron and pushed Liam out of the way.

"Lucky for you, I helped Mom in the kitchen all those years. Now get out before you destroy something else." Liam sighed and sat in Killian's old seat. He watched Killian move around the kitchen, chuckling at the sight of his little brother in an apron. "Oh by the way, I invited some friends for dinner. Their plans fell through."

"That's cool. Do I know them?"

"Victor and Ruby. You should remember Victor from my freshman year and Ruby is his girlfriend." Killian put the turkey in the oven then turned on the timer.

"Ruby is the roommate of the girl you like, right?" Killian stood still and cursed silently. He forgot that he had told Liam about that.

"Umm… yeah that's the one." Liam nodded and stood up. Killian started flipping through the cookbook, trying to think of a way to make this situation with Ruby and Emma better.

"I am going to go change, Emma and her sister should be here any minute now." Killian nodded, not looking up. About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Killian prayed that it was Ruby so that he could talk to her about pretending not to know Emma then he would text Emma the plan afterwards. "I got it!" Liam yelled as he rushed downstairs.

"Welcome!" Liam announced opening the door.

"Hey, buddy. It has been awhile. Ruby this is Liam, Liam this is Ruby. My girlfriend." Ruby pulled Liam into a hug before he could react.

"It is nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you." Liam chuckled and waved them into the house. Right before he shut the door, Emma rushed up.

"Hey, honey." Liam leaned in for a kiss but was stopped short when Ruby let out a squeal.

"Oh my god! Emma!" Ruby shoved Liam out of the way so that she could pull Emma into a hug.

"Ruby! I didn't know you were coming!" Emma returned the hug, so excited to see her best friend.

"Victor's parents went out the country so Killian said we could come here." Emma pulled Victor into a hug, Liam looked at her confused.

"You know each other?"

"She is my roommate at college, well she was before she dropped off the face of the earth." Ruby explained to Liam. Liam's eyes got big with shock, Killian was standing in the kitchen cursing silently as he listened to the conversation.

"Oh that is nice. Where is Regina?" Liam quickly changed the conversation, Killian relaxed a little when he noticed his brother wasn't going to ask any questions.

"She went to another dinner. This guy named Robin invited her." Emma told him after giving him a hug.

"Oh Robin Hood? I know him, he is one of Killian's best friends." Emma nodded to Liam then looked around the hallway for Killian.

"Where is Killian?" Liam pointed to the direction of the kitchen and the group followed him to where Killian was cooking. Ruby, Victor, and Emma busted out laughing when they saw Killian in an apron, standing in the kitchen checking the turkey.

"Shut up." He groaned at them, quickly pulling off the apron. He pulled Ruby into a hug and patted Victor on the back. He looked at Emma then quickly looked away when he saw his brother watching him. "Hey guys." He turned his attention back to Victor and Ruby.

"I didn't know you could cook." Ruby pulled Emma by her arm to the bar stools across from Killian. Emma watched him, avoiding eye contact when he looked her way.

"I always loved helping my mother in the kitchen as a kid. It is one of my many secrets." He winked at the girls before looking back at the stove.

"Alright, Iron Chef. When is dinner going to be ready?" Liam patted his brother on the shoulder.

"About an hour." Liam nodded and pulled out some glasses.

"What would you, lovely ladies, like to drink?"

"Wine, please." They said together and laughed. Liam poured the wine for the girls and rum for the boys.

"Emma, let's go outside." Ruby stood up picking up her glass, Emma followed after giving Liam a quick kiss on his cheek. The boys stood in silence after the girls left. Killian took a sip of his drink, looking at the turkey.

"So…" Victor said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So… Killian, you didn't mention that my Emma is also your Emma." Liam glared at his brother, finally deciding to talk about what he had found out.

"I didn't know that my Emma was your Emma till I saw you two together at the Grill." Killian glared back at him, Victor stood for to the side as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"You could have mentioned it at any time after that. Now I understand why you were acting like a dick whenever Emma was around."

"I am sorry, I should have told you but you looked happy and she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Wanted?! Why is that past tense?!" Liam almost yelled, Killian stiffen and Victor quickly looked to where the girls were to see if they had heard. They hadn't.

"Um…. I can explain." Killian looked at his feet, nervous.

"That was your shirt she was wearing this morning, wasn't it?! You slept with my girlfriend!" Liam was holding onto his glass so hard that it broke in his hand. The girls rushed back to the kitchen when they heard the glass breaking. Liam was glaring at Killian, who was looking down at his glass.

"Shit, Liam, your hand." Emma rushed over and took his hand. Liam finally looked down at his hand and saw it was cut up. "Come with me." Emma led him upstairs, to the bathroom. Victor left to go find a broom while Ruby looked at Killian.

"What the hell Killian?" Ruby placed her hands on her hip and looked at him. Killian sighed and poured more rum into his glass.

"It is a long story." Victor came back with the broom and started to clean up the mess. Ruby's eyes didn't leave Killian's face. He drank all the rum in his glass and got more.

"Well, you have time." Killian looked up at Ruby, finally, and glared at her. She just raised an eyebrow at him and waited.

"Emma came here because of her father being so sick and then she started dating my brother. I told my brother that I was in love with Emma but I didn't know she was seeing my brother. She got a job at the restaurant my brother owns and that's where I saw her and where I found out that she was seeing my brother. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that she was the girl I was in love with. I cornered her in an alley and told her that I would fight for her, then I acted like a dick every time she was with my brother. She had to go the hospital really fast to see her father so I gave her ride, I stayed with her at the hospital for two days. She hasn't told anyone that her father is sick so I was the only person she has besides her family. I took her home last night and we slept together. Then Liam showed up the next morning and we were almost caught. I forgot that I told him that you were the roommate of the girl I was in love with, so when you told him that you were her roommate then he figured everything out." Killian sighed, quickly drinking the rest of the rum. Ruby and Victor looked at him with their mouths hanging open.

"What the fuck?!" Everyone turned to the voice and saw Liam standing in the doorway with Emma. His hand wrapped up and Emma was looking at the floor. Liam turned his head sharply to her and glared. "Is this all true?"

"Yes." Emma whispered, not looking at him.

"You told me that you weren't going to college and that your father was dead." Liam's voice raised at her and she started to shake a little.

"Brother! Back off!" Killian yelled at Liam when he saw his Swan shake. Liam growled and walked towards the front door. Emma looked up at Killian then at Liam.

"Where are you going?" Emma whined, trying to stop him.

"Anywhere but here." Liam grabbed his keys and jacket, shaking Emma off his arm. She stood still as the front door slammed shut after him. Ruby walked over to her and pulled her into her arms. Victor and Killian stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching.

"Wow, I thought my family had problems." Victor told Killian, who sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Liam." Emma finally found Liam, he was sitting on a bench in the park. She slowly sat next to him, keeping distance in-between them in case he started to yell again.

"What?" He mumbled watching the ducks swim in the pond across from them.

"Can we talk?" Emma watched him, nervous of how this conversation might go.

"What is there to talk about? You lied to me about your life, my brother is in love with you, and on top of that you cheated on me with my brother." He sighed, his head dropping to look at his hands in his lap.

"I am so sorry about all that." Emma wasn't sure what else to say, everything she could think of made her sound like a giant bitch.

"Is that all you have to say?" Liam finally looked at her, a dark look in his eyes.

"No…I…umm."

"Fine, explain why you lied about your past." Liam watched her struggle with words, she sighed a little.

"I didn't want anyone to know that my father was in hospital for a disease that is almost impossible to cure. I hate having people worry about me when I can handle myself. Plus if I said that I was in college then people would worry about my education and shit, so I didn't want that either."

"I see. I am hurt that you didn't feel safe enough with me to tell me but I understand." Emma sighed again, happy that Liam was talking about this instead of yelling like how Neal would have done. "What about my brother?" Liam still had a dark look in his eyes but Emma decided to ignore it.

"I knew that he had feelings for me back at the beginning of the school year and I had feelings for him as well. I didn't want to have feelings for him because I was afraid of losing the friendship I had with him already. When I left the school I didn't tell him that I was leaving and I didn't talk to him for two months. When he showed up here, he told me that he was going to fight for me but I told him no because I was happy with you."

"So you slept with him because you were happy with me?" Liam's jaw tightened as his eyes got darker. Emma could tell that he was working hard to not yell.

"No… I mean… Fuck. He was the only person that knew about my father because he read a letter that I wrote to Ruby. When my father's condition got worse he drove me to see him and calmed me down when I had a panic attack. After I learned that my father had a chance of living that is when I started to accept those feelings I had for Killian. That is when we slept together." Liam started to relax a little as she told him. They sat in silence looking at each other, not sure what to say next.

"Do you love him in return?" Emma stiffen, this was the one question she was hoping to avoid.

"I don't know." Liam glared at her and she quickly looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"It is too soon to tell. I don't fall in love that quickly and I still have feelings for you." Liam sighed and looked back at the pond.

"Shit Emma."

"I know." She turned back to the pond, they sat in silence again.

"Killian." Liam finally spoke after ten minutes. Emma turned to him, confused.

"What?"

"You should be with Killian. I haven't seen him so happy before, especially when he talks about you. Plus it probably won't have worked out with us anyway." Emma just stared not sure what to say.

"I don't know how to respond to that." She answered, Liam chuckled.

"Just promise me that you won't break his heart. And that we can still be friends." He turned to her and took her hand. "Maybe if I had met you first then it would be different but this is right thing."

"I am sorry, Liam."

"Don't be, we will still be friends because I love hanging out with you. You can become my fake sister." Emma laughed at the idea of being part of the Jones family.

"Except I would be the sister you made out with." Liam laughed and made a face.

"We can leave that part out. Should we head back to the party?" Emma nodded and they stood up. Liam pulled her into a hug before they walked back to the house. They talked about Emma's classes and her second year of college as he threw an arm around her shoulders, casually. As they walked up to the front door, they could hear Killian and Ruby yelling.

"You burned the damn bird. What kind of cook are you?!" Emma and Liam laughed as they walked into the kitchen. Ruby was waving her hands around, trying to clear the smoke, as Killian cussed at the burnt turkey. Victor was sitting on the couch, laughing at the scene.

"Piece of shit timer and piece of shit bird." Killian threw the burnt bird in the trash and threw his hands in the air. "What the bloody hell are we going to eat now?!"

"Its fine, brother. We can order takeout." Killian and Ruby froze at the sound of Liam's voice.

"Did you two…?" Ruby looked at Emma and Liam confused.

"How does Chinese sound?" Liam ignored Ruby's question and pulled a binder out that was full of menus. Emma looked at Ruby and silently told her that they will talk later. The group decided on what they wanted and Victor called the restaurant. Liam and Killian went upstairs, Emma guessed to talk about what happened with her and Liam. Ruby grabbed her elbow and led her out to the backyard.

"Alright, spill." Emma sighed and explain everything that had happened. Ruby stared at her, not showing any emotions.

"So he and I are going to be friends. I thought it would be weird but it hasn't gotten weird yet."

"So you are going to start dating Killian now?" Ruby looked at her confused because she had not explained that part yet.

"No." Emma sort of whispered, Ruby glared at her.

"Why the hell not?! It is clear that you two are amazing together." Emma shrugged her shoulders before responding.

"I need to spend some time single. I went from Neal to Killian to Liam to Killian again. Plus I love having Killian as a friend, I don't want to ruin that." Ruby kept glaring at her but nodded in agreement to what she was saying.

"You better not friend-zone him. He is too damn fine for that." Emma laughed at that statement.

"I won't friend-zone him, I will just revisit the idea of dating him after a couple of months." Ruby nodded and pulled her into a hug as Killian and Liam opened the door.

"Aww this is so cute." Killian grinned at them and the girls stuck their tongues out at him.

"Dinner is here." Liam told them before heading back inside, Ruby followed him first and Killian helped Emma up from her chair.

"Can we talk?" He asked her as they walked inside, she could hear how nervous and excited he was.

"Later. I am starving." He nodded and they quickly grabbed their food. As the group sat around the living room, laughing and talking, Emma's phone rang. She stood up slowly and answered it, still laughing at a joke Liam made.

"Happy Thanksgiving." She greeted the person on the other line without checking who is was. Time seemed to freeze as she listened to what the other person had to say. Killian looked at her to see what was taking so long and saw she had turned ghost white. Her phone dropped from her hand and her eyes rolled back. Before the rest of the group had time to react, Killian was catching Emma in his arms before she hit the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

**I am uploading this chapter again because I was told that it was deleted. Finger crossed that it works this time.**

**Chapter 23:**

Emma still could not believe that she was standing here. Dressed in all black and looking into a hole. Her friends and family surrounded her but she still felt alone, even with Killian holding her waist and Ruby rubbing her back. The pastor was talking about something but she was busy wishing that this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up any moment with both of her parents by her side.

* * *

_ "Is she ok?" Ruby, Victor, and Liam rushed to Killian's side as he placed Emma softly on the floor. Victor started checking her eyes and pulse._

_ "She is out cold but still breathing. Where is the first aid kit?" Liam led Victor upstairs and Ruby picked up Emma's head, placing it on her lap. Killian picked up the phone she dropped and checked to see if the other person was still on the line._

_ "Regina?" Killian asked, Ruby watched him._

_ "Killian? What the hell happened?" He could hear her fighting back tears._

_ "She passed out but she will be fine. What happened, is it David?"_

_ "Please bring her to the hospital when she wakes up. I can't do this on the phone." She hung up before Killian could respond._

_ "I got the kit, this should wake her up." Victor kneeled next to her and waved a stick under her nose. Emma jerked awake._

* * *

"Emma?" She turned and looked into Killian's eyes. He had bags under his eyes, darker than before. "It is over." Emma turned back to the hole and saw they had already started to move the coffin down. Regina was crying into Robin's shoulder, Emma felt like she should comfort her but couldn't bring herself to do it. She started walking back to Killian's car, Killian walking next to her. She sat down in the passenger's seat and Killian sat next to her.

"Emma." She shook her head, not wanting to talk at all. He sighed and they sat in silence, watching people get in their cars and drive off.

* * *

_"Regina!" Killian called to her, holding Emma's hand as they walked towards her sister. Regina looked at them, her eyes were red from crying. Robin had an arm wrapped around her for support since she couldn't seem to stand on her own._

_ "What happened?" Killian whispered as Emma looked at the ground. Liam, Ruby, and Victor stood behind her._

_ "No one knows. One second everything was perfect, Dad was out of surgery and was said to make a full recover. Then suddenly the world seemed to fall apart. I got the call about an hour ago, Robin drove me here then I called you after I confirmed it." Regina busted out crying again, crumpling down to the floor. Robin dropped next to her and picked her, carrying her to the couch. Emma stood still, Killian's arm wrapped around her waist in case she passed out again._

* * *

"Do you want to go to the wake?" Killian finally broke the silence. Emma looked at him and opened the door.

"Get out." She finally answered, walking over to his side. Killian looked at her confused but got out. She got into the driver's side and turned on the car. He quickly got into the passenger's side and Emma started driving as soon as he shut the door.

"Emma, what are you doing?" He quickly buckled up and looked at her. Emma had a blank face on, not answering him. They drove down an empty road, Killian finally looked at the meter and gasped.

"Holy shit Emma, you are going 100 mph. Slow down!" Emma just glared ahead, speeding up. Killian held onto his seat, digging into the fabric. They drove for a while, suddenly lights started flashing behind them. The cop followed behind them, turning the sirens on.

"Pull over!" His partner yelled into the speakers, Killian kept looking back and at Emma.

"Emma! Pull over!" He yelled at her, but she just sped up more. She suddenly swerved, Killian put one hand on the roof of the car, praying it would not flip. She did a U-turn and drove off, taking random turns losing the cops after a while.

"EMMA! PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER, NOW!" Killian screamed at her, Emma jumped and pulled over in the woods. She turned and looked at him like she just noticed he was in here.

"Killian…" She whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. Killian pulled her over to his lap holding her as they sat in the car. She sobbed into his chest and he brushed her hair, rocking back and forth.

* * *

_"How the hell does this happen?" Ruby asked Victor, Emma hadn't spoken since she had passed out. Killian was sitting next to her, not sure what to say and Liam was talking to a nurse trying to get more information. _

_ "I don't know, baby. I don't know." Victor pulled Ruby into his arms, she started to cry a little. Emma had a blank look on her face, she just stared at the wall across from her. Killian stood up and kissed the top of her head, whispering that he would right back. He walked over to Liam, who just finished talking to the nurse._

_ "Anything?" They stood in silence, watching Emma._

_ "Nothing, they can't seem to explain how this would happen. I also asked her to get a doctor to check on Emma, I am worried about how she is acting."_

_ "She is in shock, how is she supposed to act. One of the few people that she loves just died, this how I acted when Mom died." Liam shook his head and watched Emma, she still hadn't moved._

_ "I understand that but she should have at least said something by now." A doctor walked over to Emma and kneeled in front of her, he started asking her questions but she didn't even look at him. As he moved to lift her wrist up, Emma suddenly jumped up and punched him. Everyone in the area jumped and watched, Emma started yelling and crying as nurses ran over trying to calm her down but she kept throwing punches. Killian ran over and grabbed her while trying to avoid her punches. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms against his chest._

_ "Emma, love, calm down. I am right here, I am right here." He whispered to her as she kept struggling against his hold. He repeated himself over and over till she started to relax, crying softly into his shoulder. Nurse came over but he waved them away, not wanting Emma to freak out again._

_ "Killian, why?" Emma whispered and he sighed, happy to hear her voice again._

_ "I wish I knew why but I don't." He whispered back, placing his head on top of her head. They sighed and stood in silence._

* * *

"Emma…are you ok?" Killian finally broke the silence after she stopped crying. Emma sighed but didn't move.

"No." He sighed and tighten his grip on her, wishing that he could take away her pain. He hated seeing his Swan like this, with a blank look and hurt eyes.

"I wish I could help you more." He whispered to her, she sighed and relaxed a little bit more.

"You have done so much already, thank you." He kissed her head and they sat in silence again. "This isn't a dream, is it?" Emma said quietly.

"No, I am sorry." Emma sighed again and turned to look at Killian. They stared into each other's eyes, both eyes had sadness in them.

"My mom is dead." Killian nodded slightly and Emma sighed, crawling into the back of the car and laid across the seats.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Emma walked into the apartment, sighing as she looked at how empty it was. Regina and Emma had spent the weekend going through their mother's things and getting rid of stuff. Her father was getting released tomorrow and Regina was going to have him live with her in the house she bought in town. Emma took off her jacket and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the cranberry juice from the fridge. Ruby was going to be coming in three days to take her on a cruise through the Bahamas, her father and Regina decided it would be best for Emma to get out of town for winter break. As she sat down on the couch her phone buzzed.

_Are you still coming? _It was Liam. Emma had promised him that she would have dinner with him and Killian. She had already canceled on them twice and she doubted that she could get out a third time.

_I am not feeling up to it._

_Bullshit. I will send Killian._ Emma cursed as she read the text, Killian would drag her out of the apartment or worse, he would start asking about what relationship they had.

_Fine. What time?_

_ 5._

_ See you then. _Emma had half an hour to get ready. She slowly stood up and started getting ready. As she stood in the shower, she thought about her mother.

* * *

_"Your mother had a heart attack while she was waiting for her husband." Emma and Regina stood, holding hands, as the doctor finally explained what had happened. "The stress from David's sickness took a toll on her heart and finally it gave up." Regina started to shake and Emma stood silence._

_ "What about our father?" Emma asked quietly, she didn't want to discuss her mother anymore._

_ "He is doing amazing. He should be getting released in a week or so, but he will have to live one of you or have a at home nurse. We are not sure if we got all of the poison so we need someone to keep a close eye." _

_ "He can stay with me. I will go house hunting tomorrow." Regina said, she had finally stopped shaking. "Emma has to go back to school."_

_ "What?! No I don't! I need to be with father, I can help support him." Emma glared at her sister, the doctor quickly mumbled that he had to be somewhere else and rushed away._

_ "No. He will be fine with me, Mother left a large amount of money for us and I plan on using it for your education and Dad's care. This is not up for discussion." Emma released her sister's hand and made fists._

_ "Who the hell died and made you my Mother?!" Emma yelled at her then quickly covered her mouth after noticing what she had just said. "Fuck, I am sorry."_

_ "It is fine." Regina mumbled looking at the ground. "This whole thing hasn't been easy." _

_ "I will go to college if that is what you really want." Emma finally gave up fighting, in the end she knew that her sister was right._

_ "Yes and Ruby called me this morning. She is going to take you on a cruise with her family in a week. You need to get out of here for some time." Emma groaned, Ruby had called her about the same thing but Emma wasn't feeling up to it. Now there was no way for her to get out of going if her sister agreed with Ruby._

_ "Fine."_

_ "Regina, Emma. Your father is awake." A nurse called to them from down the hall. Regina and Emma nodded and headed towards their father's room._

* * *

"Emma! What the bloody hell?!" Killian yelled, shutting off the shower. Emma looked at him confused, slowly realizing that she had been in the showed this whole time. Killian wrapped her in a towel and she stepped out of the bathroom.

"What time is it?" Emma looked around confused, she didn't think that she was in the shower that long but her wrinkled hands said different.

"5:30. Liam sent me over to make sure that you were still coming." He looked at her worried before opening her dresser drawers. He threw underwear to her and some clothes. She put on the clothes and started brushing her hair.

"Thanks. I didn't realize the time." Killian chuckled as he sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her.

"Yeah, I figure that out." Emma giggled and looked at him through the mirror. "I missed that."

"Missed what?" She looked at him confused as she pulled on her shoes.

"Your giggle. It has been a while since I have heard it." Emma giggle again then walked out of the room, Killian following closely behind. "How have you been?" He asked quietly as she grabbed her keys and wallet.

"Fine. I am going on a cruise with Ruby in a couple of days." She sighed a little, happy that he didn't ask about their relationship.

"That's good, I am going to Ireland with Victor to see my father and his family."

"Wow that sounds fun. I wish I could go to Ireland."

"I will take you sometime." Killian winked at her as they walked down to his car. They drove over to Liam's house, talking about everything but the relationship thing.

"Emma! Finally, I thought you had disappeared or something." Liam opened her door as soon as Killian put the car in park.

"I lost track of the time." Liam put his hand out to help her and she took it with a smile. He pulled her close and lifted her over his shoulder. "What the hell?!"

"Wow, Emma. When was the last time you had good meal? You have lost weight." Emma sighed and shook her legs. Killian chuckled behind them and Emma looked up at him, sticking out her tongue. Killian did the same and ruffled her hair, Emma swatted his hand away as they walked into the kitchen. Liam finally dropped her on a bar stool, Emma looked at the counter in front of her and gasped at the amount of food.

"Did I overdo it?" Killian looked at her with a questioning look, Liam sat down next to Emma and started digging into the food.

"No it looks amazing. Thank you." Emma started grabbing food, Killian had made all of her favorite foods from steak and corn to strawberry cheesecake. Killian sat down on the other side of her and handed her a bottle of beer.

"Hey! Hands off." Emma slapped Liam's hand when he tried to take the last piece of steak on her plate, as she focused on Liam, Killian reached over and took it. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" She hit the back of their heads, playfully and everyone laughed.

"Are you going back to school after winter break?" Liam looked at her as she dug into the cheesecake.

"I am. My sister and father didn't really give me a choice in the matter though."

"That is good, we miss you over there. When does your father get out?" Killian asked.

"Tomorrow. He going to be living with Regina at some new house she got."

"Oh, she must have bought the house next door. Someone just bought it recently." Liam and Killian looked excited.

"I guess. I haven't seen it yet." Emma said, calmly even though she would be super excited if she was their neighbor.

"So you will be my neighbor all year. Mm this will be fun." Killian winked at Emma, she pretended to be disgusted. He laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"How about a Bourne marathon minus the new one though." Emma said, Liam laughed and nodded. They walked over to the living, Killian pressed his nose into her hair and kissed her head. She sat down on the couch as Liam got the first movie ready. Killian grabbed more beer and some popcorn, Liam and Killian sat on either side of her after everything was ready. She laid down, halfway through the movie, her head on Killian's lap and feet across Liam's. She fell asleep during the second movie, finally relaxed for the first time in weeks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**January**

"Shit, I have so much shit." Emma sighed as she threw the last box done and collapsed on the couch. Ruby laughed and collapsed next to her. They decided to move into an apartment this semester since their dorm building had major water damage.

"Is it bad that I want to be back on the cruise?" Ruby looked at Emma and they laughed.

"Not at all. I miss the sun, it is too damn cold here for me." They sat and looked around the apartment. It was covered with boxes and furniture, there were two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Ruby's parents agreed that they would pay the monthly rent as long as Emma and Ruby paid for the water and heating bill.

"What do you want to order?" Emma pulled out a bunch of takeout menus that they collected last semester.

"How about pizza, since all we have is beer in the fridge." Emma nodded and ordered a large pineapple and ham pizza. After she ordered she grabbed two beers and collapsed on the couch again.

"Have you heard anything from Victor?" Ruby shook her head.

"Nope, I haven't heard from him since he left for Ireland. Anything from Killian?" Emma shook her head as well.

"Nope, just from Liam time to time. He also hasn't heard that much from Killian."

"How is Liam?" Ruby spread out on the couch, putting her feet across Emma's lap.

"He is great. He has a new girlfriend, Elena. She is from another town, Mystic something."

"That's great. I still can't believe that you and Liam are such great friends after dating and all that drama." Emma laughed and shook her head.

"I can't believe it either. He is like a big brother to me now which is nice to have." The buzzer by the door rang and Emma stood up.

"Hello."

"Pizza is here."

"Alright, I will be done in a second." Emma and Ruby still had to get the buzzer fixed so that they could open the gate without having to go downstairs. She quickly pulled on her Uggs and threw her hair into a messy bun as she walked down the flights of stairs.

"It will be $15.25." Emma nodded and pulled out the money.

"Thank you." She took the box and walked back up the stairs.

"Swan!" She spun around and her mouth spread into a giant grin. Killian was running up the stairs to catch up with her.

"Killian! What are you doing here?!" She moved the pizza box to the side so that she could hug him.

"Victor and I live here. We live on the fourth floor. What about you?" His eyes looked up and down her body. Even in sweats and a tank top, his Swan looked as beautiful as ever.

"We just moved in on the third floor. When did you get here?" Emma looked at him, smiling at how hot he looked. His hair was unkempt but in a sexy way and his jeans hugged his hips with a white t-shirt.

"Last week. Ow, what the bloody hell." Emma punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

"And you didn't call?!" He chuckled and gave her a half smile.

"I love it when you are worried about me." She smirked at him and laughed.

"Do you want to have pizza and beer with Ruby and me?"

"Of course. Come upstairs to our apartment and we can walk down together." Before Emma could answer, Killian took the box and started walking up the stairs again. They walked up to his apartment, talking about their vacations.

"Victor!" Emma shouted to Victor, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey girl!" He pulled Emma into a hug and pulled back to look at her. "You look great."

"Shut up, you know I don't." She quickly punched him in the arm, same as she did to Killian.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"That is for not calling Ruby. You're lucky I got to you first." He chuckled and looked at the box in Killian's hands.

"You got pizza?" He reached for a slice but Emma swatted his hand away.

"It is for me and Ruby but you guys can join us." Killian chuckled at the scene in front of him. Victor and Killian followed Emma down to her apartment. When she opened to the door, she signaled to the guys to be quiet.

"What the hell, Emma?! How long does it take you to get pizza?!" Ruby yelled from the living room. Emma guessed that she hadn't left the couch.

"Sorry I got distracted." They walked quietly into the living room, Ruby was laying on the couch watching some show on TV so that she didn't see the guys. Emma placed the pizza on the counter while Victor and Killian stood behind the couch. Emma watched the guys signal to each other as she chewed on a slice of pizza. When Victor's fingers got to the number 3, they howled and jumped over the couch. They landed on top of Ruby, their stomachs pressing her into the couch. Ruby let out a scream and started to try wiggle out of their hold. Victor and Killian then took this chance to tickle her, her screams turning into laughter. Emma was standing off to the side, laughing at everything going on.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ruby said, laughing in between each word.

"Hello, darling." Victor pressed his lips against hers and Killian stood up. He walked back over to Emma and the pizza, grabbing a slice.

"Ouch!" Emma let out another laugh when she heard Victor yelp in pain.

"You didn't freaking call!" Ruby shouted, pushing Victor for her and pretended to be mad as she got a slice of pizza. Victor came over and wrapped his arms around her as he grabbed some food and nuzzled her neck. Emma grabbed some beers from the fridge and passed them around. She walked over to the couch and sat down, Killian followed and sat next to her casually throwing his arm around her shoulders. Ruby whispered something to Victor and they ran off to her bedroom after taking some more pizza.

"Guess I won't be getting sleep tonight." Emma groaned. Killian chuckled and pulled her close.

"It is ok, Swan. You can stay with me upstairs, we can have a sleepover." She looked at him and he winked at her. She stuck her tongue out and he chuckled.

"Have you talked to Liam?" Killian nodded, taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah, I just called him this afternoon. He was pissed, like you, that I didn't call sooner. He is coming to visit this weekend with his new girlfriend." Emma giggled and took a bite of pizza.

"Why didn't you call sooner?"

"Too busy. I got a job as a mechanic nearby and I have been moving into the apartment. How is your family?" He asked her, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Fine. My sister took my job at the Jolly Rodger and my dad is doing amazing. He still can't live on his own but he is planning on visit me soon." Killian loved how her eyes filled with happiness as she talked about her family.

"That's great. I talked to your father a couple of times and he mentioned something about a visit." Emma spun around so that her legs were across his lap.

"You talked to my dad instead of me?!" She looked at him, pretending to be mad but failed.

"I didn't tell, your dad and I are going steady now." Emma stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. Emma remembered that her father and Killian had a great friendship after he was released from the hospital. Even after Emma left for the trip, Killian still visited her father till he had to leave for Ireland. It bothered her a little on how close they were but it was good for her dad to have a friend after everything that happened.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked, they were just sitting on the couch staring at each other.

"Well, I have one idea that doesn't involve clothing." He winked at her and she playfully hit him in the arm.

"How about a movie?" She turned the TV to Netflix.

"That is fine too I guess." He mumbled, they started watching _The Breakfast Club. _Emma was leaning against the arm of the couch with her feet on Killian's lap. He was massaging her feet and watching her more than the movie. After the movie they went to Killian's apartment, once noises started coming out of Ruby's room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip. Cause I like you the way you are." _Emma looked up at Killian and glared. He smirked without looking at her, he could feel her stare. They were sitting in the library, studying. "_I don't need the G's or the car keys. Boy I like you just the way you are."_

"Killian, who sings that song?" He looked up at her, confused.

"Timbaland."

"Let's keep it that way." She smirked at him and he pretended to give a hurt look. She giggled at his face and looked back down at her book. They sat in silence, stealing looks at each other once in a while.

"Hey, Emma." Emma looked up at the person that interrupted her studying. Once she noticing who it was she looked down again. Killian looked up and stiffen.

"What hell do you want, Neal?" They glared at each other while Emma looked down.

"I don't remember your name being Emma." Neal pulled a chair up next to Emma and sat down. She stiffen but didn't look in his direction. "I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you." Emma looked at Killian with a nervous look and he jumped up after seeing the look.

"I think it is time for you to go." Neal stared at Emma, ignoring Killian.

"Can Emma and I talk, alone?" He emphasized the alone part but Emma made no sign for Killian to leave.

"If she wanted to talk to you, she would done it by now." Killian glared at him as he walked around the table, placing a protective arm on Emma.

"You won't have your guard dog forever, Emma. We will talk." Neal stood up angrily and his chair fell over from the suddenly movement. Emma let out a sigh and relaxed when she heard the door slam after him. Killian rubbed small circles on her back, giving her a worried look.

"Thank you." She whispered and Killian returned to his seat.

"No problem, I wish I could have punched that dick head though." Emma let out a giggle and Killian gave her a half smile. "When does your dad arrive?" Emma looked at her phone and jumped up, collecting her stuff.

"Now!" Killian jumped up throwing his stuff in his bag and they took off to the apartment building. They were in such a rush that they didn't notice Neal watching them run into the building.

* * *

"Do you want more, Dad?" Emma started collecting the dirty plates, Killian was sweet enough to cook dinner but only if he could stay for dinner. Her father shook his head, not breaking his conversation with Killian.

"You have to go down there sometime. Emma told me that you love hunting." They were planning a giant camping trip, once the summer came around and David was cleared by the doctor.

"I would love too. Have you ever gone to…" He was cut off by Emma clearing her throat loudly from the kitchen counter.

"Do you want cake? We have red velvet." She pointed to the cake next to her, Killian went all out for her father.

"I will have anything Killian makes." David clapped Killian on the back as he passed the cane over to him. David was slowly gaining his strength to walk on his own again but he stilled need help at this point. Killian offered his shoulder for David to lean on as they made their way to the bar stools by Emma. She watched them, loving and hating how well Killian was getting along with her father. Her father always wanted a son but got Emma and Regina instead, Emma quickly became the son that he always wanted.

"Emma, when are you going to finally go out with this man?" Emma almost choked on her piece of cake when her father asked the question. Killian let out a laugh and looked at Emma, who had a shocked face on as well as turning red.

"Dad!" She hissed through her teeth. Killian had accepted the fact that she wanted to stay friends for a while but her father was like Ruby, believing that they should just date already.

"What? You can't let this amazing man slip through your fingers." He patted Killian on the back, looking at Emma who let out a weak laugh.

"How about you date him, Dad." David and Killian let out a loud laugh.

"I tried but he is love with another Swan." Killian winked at Emma when her father said that. She smirked and drank her milk, trying to cool off.

"How about a game of cards, David?" Killian changed the topic even though he loved seeing his Swan red and nervous.

"Sure thing, how about Bullshit? That way Emma can play." Killian nodded and helped David into the living room. Emma and Ruby bought a poker table a while back even though neither of them played poker. The guys used it more than them for guy's night with Jefferson and a bunch others. Emma grabbed the cards after putting the dirty dishes in the sink and walked over to them. They played for about two hours, Emma won most of the rounds because of her being a human lie detector.

"I think I will head to bed." David said as he yawned. Emma kissed him good night before Killian helped him to Emma's room. She started cleaning up the cards and was walking back to the kitchen when Killian came out.

"Your father was out by the time his head hit the pillow. You wore him out." Emma laughed as she pulled out gloves to wash the dishes.

"That's good. He has to learn to work all his muscles again." Killian pulled out a towel and stood next to her so that he could dry the dishes.

"So…about what your dad said." Killian broke their silence, Emma stiffen a little.

"I haven't changed my mind."

"I know. I just want you to know that I am not leaving even if you chose not to be with me. You are one of my best friend." He smiled at her and Emma returned it. They stood in silence for the rest of the time. Emma yawned as she put the last dish away, Killian chuckled and picked her up. He carried her, bridal style, over to the couch where she was going to spend the night. As he placed her down gently on the couch, Emma giggled at him.

"What?" He looked down on her as he pulled a blanket over her. She loved looking into his eyes, how they were full of care and love.

"You are such gentleman at some points then a jerk at others." He laughed and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Only for you, I am a gentleman." She smiled, her eyes grew heavier as she fought to stay awake. "Good night, Emma." He started to walk away but Emma whispered after him.

"Stay." He turned and looked at her. She moved over so there was room behind her for him to lay. He smiled and kicked off his shoes as he crawled over her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that she didn't fall off.

"As you wish." He whispered into her ear and she smiled before falling asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

"Shh, you will wake them." Emma woke up to the sound of people trying to whisper but failed. She looked around and noticed that Killian and she had moved positions during the night. She was laying on top of him, her head on top of his chest while his arms were still wrapped around her. He let out a sigh but didn't open his eyes. Emma turned her head to see Ruby and her father standing over them, Ruby was holding out her cell phone as she took a photo.

"What the hell?" Emma mumbled, still waking up. Her father laughed as he leaned against Ruby.

"Ruby brought breakfast and she woke me up so I could see this lovely sight." Emma moaned a little and wiggled out of Killian's grip. He groaned as he felt his Swan leave his arms but he didn't want to open his eyes just yet.

"What time is Regina coming?" Emma stretched her back out, sleeping on Killian made her back hurt like hell.

"In about an hour. I have a doctor's appointment." Emma nodded and walked to the bag of food. She pulled out a breakfast burrito and was about to take a bite when a hand came around her and took it out of her hand. She whipped around and Killian smirked at her before taking a big bite out of it.

"Moring love. Mm this is good." Emma glared and grabbed the burrito back, taking a bite out of it.

"Mm mm mm." She smirked at him and he chuckled. He reached around her, without taking his eyes off of hers, and put it into the bag.

"Ruby, how many burritos did you get?" He looked at Ruby, who looked guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you spent the night so I only got three." Emma laughed and he spun his head back to look at her. She was about to take the last bite when suddenly Killian bent down and ate it right out of her hand. Her jaw dropped open and he laughed as he walked to the front door.

"I have to get ready for work. David, call me when your appointment is over. Emma and Ruby, lovely seeing you as usual." He winked at Emma before walking into the hallway. Ruby went into her room, leaving Emma and her father to finally be able to talk alone.

"So, tell me. How is everything going?" They sat on the couch, drinking orange juice and waiting for Regina.

"Ok. I have a test in a couple of days then Liam is coming up to visit for the weekend."

"That should be fun. He mention something about that before I left to see you, it is truly nice to have him as a neighbor. How is Neal by the way? I am guessing you broke up since I haven't heard anything about him." Emma stiffen a little, she never told her parents or sister that Neal and her were over. It was pushed out of her mind with everything going on.

"Yeah, he cheated on so I ended it. But yesterday he found me in the library, he wanted to talk about how he missed me or something." David looked at his daughter with concern.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No. Killian was there and he had Neal leave when he saw that I didn't want to talk." David relaxed a little.

"Good. I don't want you to be alone with Neal ever. I know that he has quite the temper especially when it comes to you." Emma nodded in agreement, they talked about her classes and his doctor appointments till Regina showed up.

"Hey sister." Regina pulled into a hug Emma after she opened the gate. The buzzer was still broken even after her father tried to fix it.

"Hey sis. How was the drive?" David leaned against Regina's car, he was exhausted after the walk down the stairs.

"It was fine. We have to head out so that we don't miss his appointment." Emma put her dad's suitcase into the trunk and helped her dad into the front seat.

"Call me when you get to StoryBrooke and after the appointment." Emma told Regina as she was pulled into another hug.

"Of course. Have a good day, girl." Emma waved goodbye as they drove away. She left a pain in her chest as they drove off, wishing they could stay longer or that she could go with them.

"Emma!" She turned around and saw Ruby waving to her. Emma walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her stomach when she felt a cold breeze.

"You walking up?" Ruby nodded and they walked around the building to the door that was closest to their apartment. As they walked towards the door, talking about her dad's visit, a splash hit Emma on her head.

"What the FUCK?!" She screamed as she shivered and looked up.

"What the FUCK?!" Ruby screamed too when a splash hit her. They both shot their heads up and looked for the source. They couldn't see anyone, but the second Emma looked down she was hit again.

"Mother…" Emma screamed but the last part was drowned out by Ruby screaming. Emma bent down and picked up a piece of rubber. "It is fucking water balloons!" Ruby and Emma looked at each other and then looked up together.

"VICTOR! KILLIAN!" They screamed, wrapping their arms tighter around themselves. Winter and water balloons did not work well together. Victor and Killian finally poked their heads out of their window, smiling down at the girls.

"Wow, you girls look cold. You should really strip because the clothes are just making you colder." Killian gave them a giant grin and Victor laughed next to them. Ruby and Emma groaned and glared at them.

"We will get you back for this." Emma shouted as they started walking to the door again.

"I would despair if you didn't." Killian yelled after, laughing as Ruby and Emma flipped the bird at them.

* * *

"How are we going to get them back?" Ruby passed a mug of hot chocolate to Emma and sat down on the couch beside her. They took hot showers and changed clothes, thinking of ways to get the guys back for that. Emma looked at her and grinned.

"I got it." Ruby grinned and laughed as Emma told her the plan. Emma set her alarm for 3 a.m., knowing that the guys would be fast asleep. When her alarm went off she got up and got in all black then she went to Ruby's room to wake her up. Ruby was already awake, excited for this prank. They grabbed their supplies and the spare key the guys gave them. They quietly walked upstairs and into the guy's apartment. Killian's and Victor's rooms were directly across from each other which made this prank easier then Emma thought.

"Ok, pass me the cord." Ruby passed Emma bungee cord to Emma and she tied one end to Victor's doorknob then moved over to do the same to Killian's. She saw that the cord was too loose so Ruby cut off some to make it tighter. They made sure it was around stretched between the doors before heading back to their rooms. The next morning Ruby and Emma got breakfast and brought it up to the boys to watch their prank in action. The guys had not awaken yet so Emma knocked on each door, announcing that they had breakfast then quickly sat in the chair that Ruby pulled up for her. They sat watching, waiting, and eating their waffles. Killian was the first to try to open his door, as he pulled the door open it quickly slammed shut from the bungee cord.

"What the bloody hell?!" He tried a bunch of times, failing every time. Each time he opened the door, he could see Emma laugh at him through the crack. Victor tried his door and it did the same.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, hitting the door after the third time.

"Come on, girls. This is cruel and unusual punishment." Killian shouted through the door, Emma and Ruby laughed together.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" Emma shouted to Killian, she could hear him groan and kick the door. They listened to Victor and Killian shout to each other, trying to figure out a plan but every one failed.

"Alright, how about we both pull back at the same time?" Killian shouted to Victor. Emma just shook her head at that stupid idea. Then she got an idea, she whispered it to Ruby who grinned and passed her the scissors. Emma walked quietly over to the cord and cut it quietly, right as the guys were counting down. They pulled with all their strength and landed on their asses when the doors opened. Emma and Ruby started rolling with laughter at the sight of the guys on their asses and shocked faces.

"Now you are going to get it." Killian recovered first, charging at Emma. She let out a yelp and ran away, he chased around her around the apartment, Ruby recording everything on her video. He trapped her after 5 minutes of running around, he tossed her of his shoulder and threw her down on the couch then laid down on top of her.

"Killian, stop." Killian had started to tickle her, Emma could barely get that statement out with all of her laughter. Killian grinned at her as he pressed her down into the couch with his body.

"Say I am the sexiest man you have ever seen." Emma glared at him and stuck her tongue out, he pinched it between two of his fingers. Emma yelped and glared at him as he laughed. She couldn't help but laugh as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"I have to go get ready for class, I will see you guys later." Emma waved goodbye to the group and walked downstairs to her floor. As she landed on her floor, she stopped dead. Neal was leaning against her door, waiting. She quickly turned and started to walk upstairs to get Killian but Neal ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her off the stairs. She was about to let out a scream but he quickly covered her mouth and carried her into her apartment. He placed her down on the couch and looked at her, his hand still cover her mouth.

"Don't you dare scream." He warned her before releasing her mouth. She glared at him but didn't scream.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat at him, Neal started to pace in front of her.

"I miss you, baby. You disappeared after our little fight." Neal looked at her with sad eyes but Emma wasn't buying it.

"What happened to Tamara?"

"She is a mistake that is in the past. I just want my beautiful girlfriend back." He walked towards her but Emma held out her arm to stop him from coming closer.

"I am not your girlfriend. You screwed up and now we are over."

"We aren't over till I say so." Neal raised his voice at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the couch and holding her against him. She looked at him with disgusted and started trying to wiggle out of his arms. "Don't be like that, baby. I love you and we are meant to be together forever." Emma could smell the alcohol on his breath. He leaned in to give her a kiss but she shot her knee up, hitting his balls. He moaned and dropped his grip on her as he kneeled to the floor, she stood over him.

"That is it! I have been through enough bullshit and I don't need this too! Neal, you are a bastard and I don't want anything to do with you. If you really wanted me back you would called or at least texted me during the months I was gone. My father almost died and my mother did die so if you cared you would have found that out and tried to help me." She glared down at him and he looked up with pure anger in his eyes.

"You bitch!" He shouted at her. She smirked and grabbed his ear, lifting him off the ground. He complained about the pain she was causing as she dragged him to the front door. She opened the door and shoved him out, slamming and locking it behind her. She slumped against the door, listening to Neal walk away pissed. She jumped up when she heard someone clapping. Killian was standing in the kitchen, he had seen the whole thing but didn't say anything. She smiled at him and walked over, sitting on a bar stool.

"When did you get here?" She looked at him confused but also happy to see him.

"I came shortly after you because you left your phone. I slipped in and saw Neal holding you against him, I almost ran over to help but then you kneed him so I just stood in the kitchen and watched. You are a fireball, Swan." They laughed and he sat down next to her.

"I am glad I got all that out. I actually feel ten times better now." Killian wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"That's good. You look better after all that. Remind me never to piss you off like that." She laughed and nodded. Killian hugged her goodbye so that she could ready for her classes. The day went by pretty fast with her only having two classes.

"I love you too, Dad. I miss you already." Emma hung up on her father as she reached her floor, she looked for her keys not noticing the door cracked up.

"Hello?" Emma finally noticed the door and pushed it open slowly. Ruby was away for the weekend with Victor, so Emma was supposed to have the apartment to herself. As she walked slowly in, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes. She opened her mouth to yell but then she heard their voice.

"Guess who!" She jumped and spun around, pulling Liam into a big hug. As she pulled away, she hit his chest.

"What the hell?! You scared me!" He laughed and pulled her into another hug.

"Man, I have missed you." Emma heard a giggle behind her and turned to see a gorgeous brunette standing in her living room. "Emma this is Elena, Elena this is Emma." Emma stuck out her hand but Elena pulled her into a hug.

"It is so great to finally meet you. Liam has told me so much about you." Emma was taken back by how sweet this girl was. It is not every day that your ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend was super sweet to you.

"Right back at you. Have you seen Killian yet?" She turned to Liam as he came around to put his arm around Elena.

"Yup, we got here an hour ago. He had a class then we are going out to dinner."

"Sounds fun."

"You should come with us." Elena told Emma. Liam and Emma looked at her a little surprised. "I don't want to be the only girl and I heard you and Killian have a thing going on." Emma looked at Liam confused.

"No, sweetie. I said that Killian has a thing for her. Emma is staying single for a while." Elena nodded as she started to understand.

"Oh well you should still come." Emma thought about it and decided she would rather stay home.

"I think I will just…" Suddenly an arm wrapped over her shoulders.

"Of course she is coming." She looked up at the voice and saw Killian smiling at her. She gave him a weak smiled and nodded.

"I guess I am coming." Elena clapped with her hands with excitement and Liam clapped Killian on the back.

"I thought your class didn't need for another half hour."

"Got out early. Professor was sick or something. How about we all go to Granny's, she makes the best burgers ever." The group nodded in agreement and started to walk out the door. Liam and Elena walked out first followed by Killian and Emma.

"I can't believe you are making me come." Emma whispered to Killian, he gave her a half smile with his arm still on her shoulders.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" He laughed as she elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh come on, you might actually like her. She seems sweet."

"She is dating my ex-boyfriend. It is a known fact that current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend don't get along." He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Just think of it as you are meeting your brother's girlfriend." Emma smirked at him and decided to try and enjoy this night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

"Emma sit next to me!" Elena pushed Liam out of the seat and patted. Emma shrugged her shoulders at Liam and sat down. She wasn't sure if Elena was always this sweet or it was just an act. Killian sat across from Emma and Liam was across from Elena. A waitress came over and passed out the menus and took drink order, taking her time with Killian's order. Emma felt a tug in her stomach when she saw the waitress flirt with Killian but decided to ignore it.

"So, Emma, what are you majoring in?" Elena looked at Emma, ignoring the guys across from them.

"Criminal justice."

"Oh no way, I am actually a detective. You should come to Mystic Falls sometime and I can give you a ride along." Emma looked at her, shocked and excited at the same time.

"That would be amazing. Liam didn't mention that you were a detective." Elena laughed and gave a quick glance to Liam. He was talking to Killian about the latest football game.

"I am not surprised. He isn't super into my job because of the amount of murders I have deal with."

"Sounds like him. Wait, isn't Mystic Falls where the Vampire lived?" Emma was addicted to that case when it was going on. It was one of the reason she wanted to go into Criminal Justice.

"Yeah! I was actually the deputy detective on the case." Emma was basically jumping with excitement. Elena and her talked about the case, ignoring the guys and only broke their conversation to order their meals.

"I am sorry, should Liam and I leave you two alone?" Killian interrupted their conversation, they looked at him and giggled.

"Sorry about that, I love that case."

"I could tell." Killian chuckled when Emma smirked at him.

"Now you finally have someone to talk to about your job." Liam told Elena, she laughed and looked at Emma.

"He hates all conversation about my job." Liam looked at her with a shocked face.

"I do not!"

"You do. You run your tongue over your teeth when you are having a conversation that you have no interest in." Emma looked at Elena and nodded.

"You noticed that too? Killian does the same thing!" Killian gave Emma the same shocked face Liam gave Elena.

"What are you talking about?! I don't do that!"

"You do! It is kind of funny to watch." Elena laughed and turned to Emma.

"Does he wrinkle his nose every time he is about to lose at something?" Emma turned to face her.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Does Liam?!" Elena nodded and the girls started comparing everything the brothers did. They didn't stop even after the food arrived, Liam turned over to Killian and whispered to him.

"I am starting to feel like the third wheel." Killian chuckled and nodded. He didn't think that Emma would get along with Elena this well.

"Elena does know that you dated Emma, right?" Killian whispered to his brother, just to make sure.

"Yup. I told her after I asked her to come up here to visit. This is a little weird, seeing my ex and current get along so damn well." Killian chuckled again.

"I think I am going to hit the sack." Liam stood up from the couch and stretched. The group went over to Killian's apartment after dinner. They talked a little, Elena and Emma talking the most with each other.

"I think so too, you can sleep in Victor's bed." Killian said from his seat next to Emma, his arm was wrapped around her waist. Liam nodded and looked at Elena.

"Are you coming to bed?" Elena nodded and stood up.

"Oh no. You are going to spend the night at my apartment." Emma jumped up and grabbed Elena's hand. "A girl's night!" Elena clapped with excitement and ran to get her bag. Liam looked at Emma and glared. Killian looked shocked at what just happened.

"You do understand that you just cock-blocked me, right?!" Emma shrugged and Killian laughed.

"Wow, sucks to be you." Killian pointed to his brother and Liam smirked at him. Killian stood up and pulled Emma into a hug, kissing her head.

"Good night, love. Unless you want me to spend the night with you." He winked at her and she hit his chest. Elena returned with her bag and kissed Liam goodnight, they waved to the guys and headed down to Emma's apartment. Emma and Elena pulled the mattresses off of the beds and placed them in the living room, that way they could watch TV and talk all night. Elena popped some popcorn while Emma made hot chocolate.

"Elena, can I ask you something?" Emma decided to finally ask her the question she had been wondering all night.

"Sure, anything."

"Did Liam ever tell you that he and I were a thing, once upon a time?" Elena nodded and Emma sighed with relief.

"He told me when he asked me to come visit this weekend. I am sorry if I made you feel awkward at all, he just talks about you like a younger sister so that is what I kept thinking you as."

"Oh no, I just found it weird how well we were getting along. I kept thinking of you as my older brother's new girlfriend." They laughed and laid down on the mattresses. They decided to binge watch _Orange is the New Black, _since either of them had seen it. After about 3 a.m., they finally asleep.

"Motherfucker, I am going to kill them!" Emma woke up with a start and screamed. Elena woke up next to her and scream as well.

"What the heck happened?!" Their mattresses were laying out in the middle of the apartment lawn, lucky they had extra blankets on so they weren't freezing too bad.

"Liam and Killian is what happened. Killian has a thing for pranks." Emma stood up and wrapped a comforter around her, she was wear booty short and a sports bar. Elena also stood up and she was wearing the same. Suddenly they heard laughter from above them and they looked up. Liam and Killian were leaning out the window, sipping coffee.

"You girls look a little cold." Liam shouted down to them, Emma shot them the bird. Elena stuck out her tongue.

"You guys need to get some mental help." Emma shouted up to them, the girls started walking away, leaving their mattresses behind.

"Hey! You forgot something!" Killian shouted at them. The girls just kept walking off, ignoring them. When they got back into Emma's apartment, they took hot showers and changed, trying to warm up as fast as they could. When Emma came out of her room Killian was leaning against her door fame with a hot chocolate.

"Forgive me?" He gave her a sad look but she could still see laughter in his eyes.

"Hell to the no." She grabbed the mug and walked over to the bar stool next to Elena. Liam was cooking breakfast and singing, really badly, along with a song on the radio. Emma looked around and saw two mattresses leaning against a wall in the living room. Killian walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"How did you guys actually do it?" Curiosity got the best of Emma and Elena.

"It took hours, we had to take you out one by one. Lucky for us the hallway' and staircases are wide enough for us to carry you down with no problem." Liam explained while he served up the pancakes.

"Plus you two sleep like logs so we didn't have to worry about you waking up as we carried you outside." Emma shivered at the feeling of Killian's hot breath against her ear. She could feel him smirk against her neck after he felt her shiver.

"Did you guys put the extra blanket on?" Elena asked, Liam was feeding her some pancakes.

"Yup, we couldn't let our lovely ladies freeze to death." Liam smiled at her and Elena did a half smile with pancakes in her mouth.

"Did you already take a shower? If not, I can help you warm up like old times." Killian whispered into her ear. Emma took a bite of pancakes and elbowed him in the stomach, he groaned at the pain and placed a kiss behind her ear making her shiver again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Elena and Liam left with Killian to have a tour of the campus after breakfast. Emma spent the day cleaning her apartment as well as the guy's. She finally finished cleaning around 3 and headed out to the grocery store, she couldn't remember the last time Ruby went out food shopping.

"Swan!" She turned away from the salads and saw Killian walking over. She smiled and waved, turning back to the salads. He pulled her into a hug after she picked out a bag.

"I thought you were giving a tour." She started pushing the cart and Killian followed.

"I was but then Liam took her out for lunch." Emma nodded, looking at the chips. "What have you been up to?"

"Cleaning, by the way your apartment is disgusting." Killian chuckled, as they walked down the lanes he casually took her hand intertwining their fingers. He waited for Emma to pull away at the touch but instead she smiled a little. They talked about David's doctor appointments and all their classes as they walked around, getting whatever they needed.

"What are you doing tonight?" Killian spun Emma around to face him as they were in the frozen food lane.

"Nothing...does Liam and Elena want to go out again?" Emma was surprised at herself for actually being excited to see Elena again.

"Umm…no…not really." Killian started rubbing the back of his neck and looked nervous. Emma raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Spit it out, Killian." He let out a weak chuckle and sighed.

"I want to cook you dinner." Emma looked at him shocked and confused.

"Like a date?"

"Yes."

"Killian…" He raised a finger, stopping her from finishing the statement.

"Please don't shoot me down. I want a chance, if it doesn't work out we will still be friends." Emma stood and looked at the floor, thinking about the pros and cons of this.

"What time?" She finally responded, Killian's eyes lit up with excitement.

"6. At my apartment." Emma nodded and Killian lifted her hand, the one he was still holding, and kissed her knuckles. "I will see you then, Miss Swan." He winked and walked away, going to get everything he needed for tonight. Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling and quickly finished the rest of the shopping, she only had two hours to get ready.

* * *

Emma knocked on his door, five minutes after six. She ran her hands down her dress to smooth out any winkles. Killian shouted that it was opened and Emma entered the apartment. She gasped at the sight, he had decorated the hallway with candles leading to the kitchen. She followed and saw Killian standing in the kitchen, tossing vegetables into a wok. He turned to her and she giggled at the apron he was wearing.

"You are going to be the death of me, love." He clutched his heart before walking over to hug her. She was wearing a tight strapless red dress, cutouts on her hips and black heels. He hugged her and lifted her hand to place a kiss.

"You aren't too bad yourself." He was wearing a black button down shirt, the top buttons unbuttoned to show some chest hair. She couldn't see his jeans because of the apron but she could guess that they hugged his hip perfectly. He led her to a bar stool and passed a glass of wine to her, he returned to the wok, it was turned so that he could look at his Swan while he cooked.

"What are you cooking? It smells amazing." Emma took in a deep breath, then took a sip of wine.

"Stir fry with steak and shrimp."

"Where is Liam and Elena?" Emma watched Killian shake the stir fry, taking another deep breath.

"They are actually at a hotel by some lake. It was an early birthday to Elena, don't worry they will be back tomorrow to say goodbye." Emma giggled and nodded. They talked about everything they could think of till the food was ready. Killian led Emma to the dining table that was covered with a table cloth and candles, he pulled out her seat and pushed her in softly. After he served the meal, he sat across from her.

"This is amazing, you will have to cook for me more often." Emma said after taking a couple of bites. Killian chuckled and nodded.

"As you wish." Emma blushed at the saying, it was one of her favorites that he said. "Thank you, by the way, for cleaning the apartment."

"No problem, I was in a cleaning mood." They laughed and kept eating. After the dinner was finished, Killian went to the kitchen and brought two thing of crème brulee.

"Oh my god, you didn't!" Emma was almost jumping in her chair with excitement. Killian chuckled as he placed it in front of her.

"It took forever to get it just right. Only the best for the Swan Princess." He winked at her from across the table and Emma giggled while blushing.

"So what is next?" They slowly finished the desert, enjoying every bite.

"Well someone is excited." Emma laughed and Killian walked over to her, after cleaning up the dishes, and held out his hand. He led her to the living room which was surrounded with candles and covered with rose petals.

"Shit." Emma whispered then covered her mouth. "Oops sorry."

"There's that mouth again." He laughed and picked up a remote, turning on the music. A classical song came on. He took a step back from Emma and bowed, after he straightened up he held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Emma giggled and nodded, placing her hand in his. He lifted that hand up and wrapped his other hand around her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they danced around the living room.

"Where did you learn how to dance like this?" Emma asked after the second song. They had done a couple of twirls and dips throughout the songs.

"My mother, before she passed, she taught me how to be a true gentleman. What about you?"

"Same thing, my mother taught Regina and I how to so that we could be the perfect ladies. It took me a little bit longer to learn then my sister because I was such a tomboy." Killian chuckled at the idea of Emma taking lady classes. Emma rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat speed up. She smiled at the sound and let out a relaxing sigh. After that song, they stopped dancing. Killian went to the kitchen to get more wine and Emma looked out one of the windows. She loved the view that the guy's apartment had, it overlooked a river and across the river was the college town all lit up. Killian placed the glasses on the bookshelf nearby and walked being Emma. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him, they stood like that for a while just enjoying the sights.

"Killian, this was amazing." Emma turned her head to look up at him. He smiled down at her.

"I am glad, that was my goal for tonight." He kissed her nose and she giggled.

"You missed." He looked down at her, confused. Emma smiled and spun around in his arms. She stood up on her toes and captured his lips. He smiled against her lips and pushed her softly against the window. Emma lifted her arms and ran her finger through his hair, loving how soft it was. Killian's tongue ran over her lips, wanting access as his hands ran up and down her sides. She sighed and opened her mouth more, giving him access. After a while, Killian pulled back. Emma looked at him confused, not wanting to stop.

"I have to stop, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." Emma smiled and put her hands on either side of his face, pulling it close so that their foreheads were pressed together.

"I want this. I want you, Killian."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Killian smiled down at his Swan after she said that statement. He lowered his head and captured her lips, pressing her against the window a little harder this time. One of her hands wrapped around his neck while the other caressed his jaw, feelings his stubble. He sucked on her lower lip, opening her mouth so that their tongues tangle with each other. Killian moved one hand down her leg, lifting so that it wrapped around his waist. Emma quickly lifted the other leg and did the same, he lowered his hands to her ass that way he was holding her. He carried her over to the couch, sitting down so that she was straddling his lap but they didn't break the kiss.

Killian slowly ran his fingers up her spine till he reached the top of her zipper. He lowered the zipper slowly, tracing patterns on her spine making she shiver at the feeling. The dress pooled around her hips, he quickly unclasped the bra and tossed it aside. Killian broke the kiss and started placing kiss on her jaw and down her neck. When he reached her pulse point he bit down, hard, Emma gasped at the sudden pain but relaxed when he ran his tongue of the spot, soothing it. He worked his way down her collarbone and in between her breasts. Emma quickly leaned to the side, laying down on the couch with Killian quickly following and laying on top of her. He placed kisses on her nipples, switching between each one till they hardened. He smiled against her skin as she curled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. His lips latched on one of her nipples and sucked while one of his hands played with other one, twisting and pulling.

Emma let out a soft moan as he switched to the other nipple, doing the same thing. He releases her nipple and starts placing kisses all the way up to her lips, capturing them once again.

"You are so gorgeous, Emma." He whispered against her lips, she smiles and captured his lips again. Her hands moved from his hair and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. She quickly pushed off his shirt as he moved down, placing kisses on her stomach as he held her hips in place. She feels heat rush in between her legs and she let out another soft moan.

"Shit, Killian." He smiled against her stomach then looked up at her.

"There's that mouth again." Emma let out a groan but didn't say anything. He held eye contact with her as his teeth grazed her hip, latching onto her panties. He lowered them with his teeth, keeping eye contact before sitting up on his knees to remove them from around her ankles. He lift her foot, biting each toe hard then placing a kiss. Emma moaned as he did the same to the other foot, she could feel the wetness collecting between her legs. Killian slowly placed kisses on her leg as he worked his way up to the spot where she really wanted him. He placed kisses on each inner thigh, smiling as he heard her curse under her breath. He slowly pushed his tongue in between her wet folds, tasting as much as he could of her. Her hips pushed up but Killian pressed his hands on her hips, pushing them into the couch. He looked up at her, watching her head throw back with the feeling of him. He moved his lips to her bundle of nerves, as two fingers slipped inside her, slowly. As he sucked on her nerves and moved his finger in and out, her back arched up and her hands ran through his hair pulling slightly. As his fingers curled, he felt for the spot inside her that would make her come undone. She gasped as his fingers rolled of it, she started rolling her hips. Killian growled against her nerves, warning her to slow down but she ignored him, moving herself harder on his fingers till she came undone. Her climax over took her, making her back arch even more and her head threw back even more. Killian cleaned her with his tongue, as she looked down at him.

He moved up her body, she captured his lips hungry as she tasted herself on his tongue and lips.

"We are supposed to go slow." He mumbled. She looked at him and smirked.

"You liked it and you know it." He couldn't helped but agree with her, he loved watching her come undone and tasting her. As their lips attacked each other once again, Emma's hands lowered to his jeans. She unbuttoned them and pushed them off his hips as well as his boxers, he kicked them off quickly. Emma wrapped one of her hands around his length, moving up and down slowly. Killian groaned against her lips, she smirked against his lips as she kept moving her hand. Her other hand came to his chest and pushed him, hard. He sat back and Emma straddled him, he opened his mouth to say something but she pressed her lips against him, stopping him from telling her to slow down. Her hand guides his length to her entrance and she settled down on his lap, slipping him into her in one motion. She takes some time to adjust to his size, wrapping her hands around his neck for support. His hands go to her hips, holding her in place.

"This isn't slow." He growled against her lips.

"Shut up." He smiled and she moved her hips slowly, circling them as she moves back down on his length. He lets out a moan and their foreheads pressed together, she moves faster without stopping the circling of her hips. He groans louder as his fingers pressing into her hips more, definitely leaving bruises.

"You are so tight, love." He moans and Emma smiles, picking up the pace. Her nails dug into his shoulder till they drew blood. He leans forward and latches his teeth onto her neck, sucking and licking the skin. As he feels Emma slowing down, he thrusts his hips up, meeting her halfway. She falls apart at that feeling, biting into his neck to muffle her moans. As her walls clench around him, he keeps moving his hips rolling into her over and over till he fell apart. He released inside her, he whispered her name in a way that made Emma shiver at the sound. They lean back, but not separating. He places a soft kiss on her lips, she smiled and moved off his lap, Killian growled at the loss of contact. Emma stood up and started walking to his room.

"Where are you going, love?" Killian looked at her, confused, as she turned to look at him curling her fingers at him.

"I want to see how good your shower is." He growled and quickly stood up, Emma giggled and ran into his room. Killian followed closely behind. Right before she reached the bathroom door, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Emma let out a laugh as he smacked her ass and opened the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**I am sorry to say but there is only one more chapter after this one. I have to wrap up the story before I head off to school, the last chapter should be posted tomorrow but it all depends on how busy I get. Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews. If you guys have any ideas on what story I should do next leave a comment or PM.**

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

Emma and Killian laid in his bed, leaning against the headboard. Emma was wearing his shirt and leaning on his chest as his arms were wrapped around her. Their legs were intertwined and they were playing with each other's fingers, not wanting anything to ruin this moment. Killian kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"We should have done this weeks ago." Emma giggled and nodded in agreement. She looked up at him and he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"So what does this make us?" Emma asked even though she knew what he was going to say.

"Well, I am hoping this means we are official together." Emma smiled at the thought. She couldn't think of being with any guy other than Killian right now. "As long as you don't run off again." He looked down at her, looking into her eyes to see if she was thinking about back out.

"I won't." She placed another kiss on his lips and climbed out of bed. He looked at her confused, taking her wrist.

"Where are you going?" He already missed her in his bed.

"I need food, you made me hungry with all our working out." She winked and pulled away from his grasp. He growled and climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers. Emma opened the fridge and looked at the selection of food. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. He lifted her up, capturing her lips in the process. He placed her on the counter, and turned to grab something from the fridge.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, Emma giggled and obeyed. He placed his fingers on her chin, opening her mouth and placed a piece of cake inside. She chewed on it and moaned.

"That is amazing." He chuckled and captured her lips, tasting the cake on her lips and tongue. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips. Killian growled at the feeling, he attacked her neck, unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing.

"I am never eating by that counter again." Killian and Emma jumped at the sudden voice, she pushed him away and quickly buttoned up the shirt. Liam and Elena were standing in the doorway, smiling.

"You guys weren't supposed to be here till 9, I thought?" Killian looked at his brother, hiding behind the counter till his cock calmed down.

"Check the time, brother." Killian finally looked at the clock on the stove. It was 10. Emma forced out a giggle and jumped off the counter.

"Good lord, did he try to eat you?" Elena moved Emma's hair, looking at all the bites on her neck and shoulders. Emma giggled and moved the shirt to cover them before Liam could look.

"I think they tried to eat each other." Liam pointed to Killian, Emma couldn't help but smile at the bite marks she had made.

"I should head back and change." Emma said, collecting all her clothes around the living room. Elena pulled her into a hug, Emma dropped her clothes and returned it.

"In case I don't see you before we leave, it was great meeting you. Just call me if you want a ride along or a job at the department." Emma nodded and thanked her before Liam pulled her into a hug.

"It was great seeing you, sis." He winked and Emma laughed, hitting him in the shoulder playfully.

"Right back at you, bro." She picked up the clothes once again and headed to the door.

"I will walk you to your apartment." Killian finally was able to move from behind the counter, he slide in front of her and opened the door. They walked down the stairs in silence, Emma was thankfully that no one passed them since she was only wearing his shirt and panties.

"Thank you." Emma turned to him as they reached her door. He smiled and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her nose and cheeks before on her lips.

"I will call you later." He winked and walked away. Emma sighed, watching him walk away and opened her door. As she walked into the living room, she yelled and dropped her clothes, covering her eyes.

"Holy fuck!" She shouted, Killian ran into the apartment after hearing the shouts.

"What happened…Bloody hell!" He did the same as Emma, covering his eyes. Victor and Ruby giggled as they quickly got dressed.

"All clear." Ruby told them. They slowly lowered their hands, in case Ruby was lying.

"What is wrong with your bedroom?" Emma demanded, looking at the couple.

"The living room was closer and I thought you were out with Liam and Elena." Victor and Ruby laughed at their friends shocked faces. They had officially scarred them for life, Ruby noticed something on Emma and walked over. She moved Emma's hair out of the way and gasped, Emma stiffen.

"What the hell happened?!" She glared at Emma then at Killian, looking at his neck. Killian chucked nervously and Victor let out a loud laugh.

"Fuck." Emma whispered, Ruby glared at her.

"You didn't tell me that you two were official." Emma looked at her, trying to give her an innocent look.

"It just happened last night." Emma watched Ruby's face, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh my god. Finally!" Ruby jumped up and down, pulling Killian and Emma into a hug. "You owe me twenty bucks, Victor!" She threw her fist into the air and Victor groaned.

"Twenty bucks for what?" Killian looked at Ruby then Victor, confused.

"I said that you two were going together this weekend but Victor said Emma would wait till the summer." Emma couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know that her love life was such a big topic.

Emma spent the rest of the day talking to Ruby about their weekends. She called her father after explaining to Ruby that it was official and she wasn't going to run this time.

"Hey, daddy."

"Hey, kid. What is up?" Emma smiled at the greeting, she loved it when her father called her kid.

"I have some big news."

"Does it have something to do with Killian?" Emma laughed, realizing that Killian probably already told him.

"Yes. Did he already call you?"

"He called me last night before your date then this afternoon. I am so happy for you two." Emma laughed and rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her do it.

"I swear I am a third wheel for your guy's romance." Her father laughed then started coughing. Emma's face dropped. "Are you ok?" She was always on edge whenever her father coughed, she couldn't stand losing two parents.

"Oh lord. You and Killian are definitely made for each other, I can cough without it being a big deal." Emma giggled, relaxing a little bit.

"Sorry, dad. You can't blame me for worrying about you." Her father laughed and coughed again, she heard him taking a sip of something. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her and a nose started nuzzling her ear.

"I am sorry, dad. I have to go." Emma forced out the statement, shivering as Killian ran his tongue around the shell of her ear and biting the lobe.

"Tell Killian I say hi. I love you, kid."

"I love you, too." She hung up and spun around, looking up at Killian's smiling face.

"How is your dad?"

"He is fine. You can't do that when I am talking on the phone." She pretended to be mad but that just made him grin bigger.

"Do what?" He lowered his head, kissing her neck and collarbone while his fingers ran under her shirt and up her spine. She bit her lip, trying not to moan.

"That. It is very distracting." He laughed against her skin, a moan escaped her mouth as heat ran in between her legs.

"Where is Ruby?" Killian asked, lifting Emma's shirt slowly.

"With Victor somewhere." Emma couldn't think straight enough to remember what Ruby had told her. She was too busy lifting Killian's shirt, running her fingers through his chest hair.

"Well we could scar them like they did this morning." He winked at her and Emma giggled, unbuttoning his jeans.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Killian growled with excitement, lifting her up and carrying her into the kitchen.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

_**Two Years Later**_

"We made it!" Ruby shouted, popping open a bottle of champagne. Emma laughed and held out her red cup, they were hanging out by the stadium waiting for line up.

"Cheer!" Ruby slammed her cup against Emma's and they took a giant sip. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Emma's shoulders and she looked up. Killian captured her lips as he took her cup away.

"Hey! Get your own!" Emma pulled away, trying to grab her cup back but Killian held it above her head and laughed. He quickly drank the rest and passed the empty cup to her, laughing as her mouth dropped into a pout.

"Can the graduating class line up, please?" A voice came over the speaker, Emma gave Killian a quick kiss before running to line up. As the line slowly moved into the stadium, Emma looked for family. She finally found them, seating close to the front. Her father was waving while Regina and Robin stood next to him smiling. Regina and Robin had gotten married over a year ago and were about to have their first child. Emma waved to them then saw Liam and Elena standing in the row behind them. Liam and Elena also got married, Elena was pregnant as well with her first child. Victor stood next to them, waving to Ruby as she passed. He graduated a year before them and had already started med school, he popped the question to Ruby about 6 months ago. Emma couldn't wait for them to get married before she strangled Ruby with all the wedding magazines.

"Welcome student, family, and staff." Emma sat down in her seat and started daydreaming, not paying attention to any of the speeches. Finally they started passing out the diplomas, Emma was almost bouncing with joy as she waited for her row to be called. Elena had pulled some strings at the Mystic Falls Detective Department and gotten her a job as her partner. Killian had gotten a job as a professor in the Engineering Department so that he could be close to Emma. Emma jumped when her row started to move up to the stage, waving to her friends and family as she passed. Her father was taking pictures like mad man, not waiting to miss a moment.

"Emma Swan." The dean called and Emma climbed the steps, smiling at the loud cheering coming from her family. As she shook hands with the dean, she noticed Killian wasn't sitting in the audience. She started to walk away but the dean pulled her back, everyone in the audience got quiet and confused.

"Hold on there, Emma. We have a few words for you." Emma looked around confused, she hadn't done anything that was amazing enough to be held on stage longer than the other students. Suddenly Killian started walking on stage, a couple girls in the crowd whistled. He changed out of his gown and was wearing a form fitting tux, he was also holding a single rose with a swan charm hanging off it. Emma looked at him, confused then noticed her father had moved closer still taking pictures.

"Emma, as everyone probably knows, we have been dating for two years now. And it has been the best two years of my life. Now as we make take a big step in our lives, I want to take another big step with you." He dropped down to one knee and the audience started cheer. Emma glared at him, cursing under her breath. Killian smiled at her as he pulled a small box out of his pocket, he opened it and held it in front of him. Emma gasped at the ring, it was the one she had told Ruby that she would love to have. Killian waited till the cheering died down before continuing.

"I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you. As we are surrounded by our friends and family, I want to ask you the question I been wanting to ask since I first laid eyes on you." All the girls in the audience cooed and Emma rolled her eyes, causing Killian to grin bigger. He knew that Emma would hate this, which is the exact reason he did it.

"Well you do the honors of spending the rest of your life with me as my wife?" Emma glared but gasped to make the audience happy. Everyone started to yell, telling her to say yes.

"Yes." Emma placed her hand out and Killian slipped the ring on, kissing her knuckles as he stood up. She placed both hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss, he smiled against her lips. They walked off stage, hand and hand. The audience stood up and cheering for the happy couple then settled down so that rest of the student could get their diplomas.

"Fuck you." Emma hissed at him when they were safely in the wings of the stage. He laughed and pulled in against him.

"Just tell me when and where." She smirked at him as he kissed her nose, their friends and family ran over just as Killian and Emma pulled apart.

"Oh my god!" Ruby was the first to reach Emma, pulling her into a hug. Regina walked over and hugged her sister than Elena did the same. As the girls looked at the ring, the men clapped Killian on the back.

"Well done, brother. I have never seen Emma look so tortured before." Liam laughed, pulling Killian into a hug. Emma glared at him as he pulled her into a hug and chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"I thought it was beautiful." Her father walked up, Emma ran up to him and hugged him. He laughed as he returned to the hug. As they pulled away, he took her hand and looked at the ring. "Your mother would have loved it." Emma smiled, tears started to collect as she thought about her mother.

"Thanks, dad."

"The only problem I had was the photos." Emma looked at him confused, he held up his camera and Emma looked through the photos laughing. Killian walked up behind her and looked, he started chuckling.

"Wow Emma, you look like you are in pain. And it looks like you were trying to kill me with your stare." They laughed and walked back to the group, the girls were already planning the wedding since they knew that Emma wouldn't have any options in the matter. Killian grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crowd. He led her down a hallway to an empty room, she looked at him confused.

"I didn't want to do this in front of everyone." He explained, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He pressed his lips against hers, turning his head for more access to her mouth. As their tongues battled, he pushed against her till the back of her knees hit a desk. He lifted her up and sat her down, Emma wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer. He finally broke away, placing his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face to look him in the eyes.

"Emma, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I don't want you to ever leave me, I want to grow old with you and die with you because without you I wouldn't be as alive as I am now." He whispered to her, Emma couldn't stop herself from collecting tears in her eyes. He brushed a couple of the tears away that had escaped and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Killian." Emma finally answered after they stared into each other eyes for some time.

"I love you, my Swan." He whisper against her lips, making her smile.

* * *

_**Five years later**_

"Where is she?!" Killian roared at the nurse, making her jump and shake.

"You can't see her right now. The doctor will come out when he has some news." The nurse mumbled, he glared at her and was about to yell again when he saw Elena walking down the hall.

"Stay here." He growled at her and took off running toward Elena. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Ow, Killian. Let go." Elena and Killian glared at each other till he finally released her arm.

"Where is she?!" He growled. Elena looked up at him and pointed down the hall. He took off running, doctors and nurses yelled at him that he couldn't be in this part of the hospital but he didn't care. He finally reached a door that had a cop in front of it.

"Sir, you need to leave." The officer looked at him and put his arm up to stop Killian from entering.

"You better back the fuck away before I bloody kill you." He growled and glared till the officer slowly put his arm down. Killian threw open the door and stepped inside. He stared at the bed in front of him till he heard the giggle that he loved.

"You sound funny when you say fuck." Emma laughed from the bed, Killian forced a chuckle and sat in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand.

"What happened?" He looked up and down his Swan, all he got was a call in the middle of his class saying that Emma was in the hospital.

"Nothing. Elena and I were just answering a call and the guy decided to shoot instead of giving up. I am fine." She looked at him but Killian glared at her, unconvinced that she was fine. He saw a bandage wrapped around her hip, he moved his finger over the spot and pressed down. Emma gasped in pain, tears collecting in her eyes.

"That is not fine." He growled at her.

"Fuck you. Why did I ever marry you?" Emma glared at him and Killian laughed, he was finally starting to relax.

"Because I am the best thing to ever happen to you, sweetheart." He quoted part of her vows that she said five years ago. Emma glared at him but laughed. The door opened and Victor walked in with her chart.

"Alright, Emma. There is no… Shit." He looked up and saw Killian glaring at him.

"You are her doctor?! And you didn't bother telling me anything that was going on with her?!" Killian yelled, Victor looked around nervously.

"I had to wait for some tests. Trust me, I am already in enough shit already because I haven't told Ruby anything either." Emma laughed and rubbed Killian's hand, telling him to relax. Killian slowly relaxed and waited for Victor to continue.

"As I was saying, you are a very lucky girl. He hit you just above the hip so there was no damage plus it went straight through so it didn't hurt the baby." Emma stiffen when he said that and Killian looked around confused.

"Baby?" Victor looked at Killian and Emma, knowing that he messed up again.

"I haven't told him yet." Emma mumbled and Victor quickly left the room, going on about other patients or something. Killian spun his head around and looked at Emma.

"Baby?!" He repeated. Emma sighed and nodded.

"Yes. It is about a month old. I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't live." Emma and Killian had been trying to have baby for three years now but every one of them ended in a miscarriage. This would be their fifth try. Killian's eyes filled with tears as he placed his hand softly on Emma's stomach.

"We are having a baby?!" He whispered, he bent his head down and kissed her stomach making Emma giggle.

"Yes." He chuckled and kissed Emma before returning his focus to her stomach.

"Hey there little girl. It is Daddy." He talked to her stomach making Emma laugh even more as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"How do you know if it is a girl?"

"I just have a feeling." He kissed her again, his hand still placed on her stomach. He was going to be a father.


End file.
